


I Will Never End Up Like Him, Behind My Back I Already Am

by pixeldreamer



Series: No Longer Comatose, I Woke Up No Luck [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Drinking, Concerts, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mania, Mania Album, Mania Tour, Murder, Nightmares, Touring, Vampire Josh Dun, Vampire Patrick Stump, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampire Tyler Joseph, Vampires, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/pseuds/pixeldreamer
Summary: Sequel to No Longer Comatose, I Woke Up No Luck. I recommend you read that before this.Life has changed drastically for Pete and Patrick ever since that fateful day on the music video set that turned Pete into a vampire by the hands of someone he never would have expected. While danger lurks, they must navigate going on tour while also trying to rescue their missing friends. However, it's becoming much harder when Patrick can't adjust and his nightmares keep foretelling his actions, Joe and Andy have no idea that Patrick has changed, Sarah and Jenna are being haunted by their losses, and Twenty One Pilots announces their new album in the middle of chaos unfolding by their hands.





	1. And If I Could Move, I'm Sure It Would Only Be To Crawl Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually got far enough for a sequel but uh yea here we go!!
> 
> I ABSOLUTELY RECOMMEND YOU READ NO LONGER COMATOSE, I WOKE UP NO LUCK BEFORE THIS FANFIC AS THIS IS A SEQUEL TO IT. This is part of a series so you can easily just click on the series and start reading the first fanfic. I guess you don't gotta if you really don't want to, maybe it could stand on it's own, but honestly you will be hella confused if you don't have prior knowledge of what the fuck happened. And you won't enjoy the first fanfic as much either if you read this one first and decide to go read it cuz you'll already know all the plot twists. So uh go read it.
> 
> Ready? Ok, let's go.

They claimed to have found the body, and sure enough, a week after his disappearance, Sarah burst into tears when the mortician peeled back the cloth covering Brendon’s bruised and bloody head. His hair was caked in blood, his skin deathly cold, and deep punctures and bites lining his neck. His lips were still stained in Josh’s blood, which had descended on his already-gone spirit all too late for sinful salvation. He lingered in the cold for weeks while Sarah couldn’t bear to finalize the funeral plans and had no idea of how to tell his family, friends, and the world.

 

“Just sent in the last of my divorce papers.” Pete whispers with cold breath in Patrick’s ear after sneaking up on him after aftering the recording studio.

Patrick jumped, startled, and let out a sigh of relief when he turned around to see the familiar face. “Pete! You scared me!”

“Sorry, babe.” Pete kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s not your fault, I’ve been a bit on edge lately.” Patrick chuckled. “Congrats, I guess? Is it something to be happy about? I don’t know.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a little sad.” Pete picked up his bass guitar, shrugging and then slinging the guitar strap over his shoulders. “But that means I’m no longer married to Meagan Camper, and my official relationship status is steady relationship with Patrick Martin Stump. Let’s celebrate tonight.”

“Sure, what do you want to do?”

“Hm, I didn’t actually think about that part yet.” Pete played a few notes on the guitar, plucking the strings to try and help him think. “Well, we can always go out to eat.”

“I assume you don’t mean an actual dinner.” Patrick groaned.

“You need to get real blood at some point.” Pete rolled up the sleeve of his sweater and pulled down the collar, revealing the numerous scars inflicted upon him in the last few days by Patrick’s teeth. Immediately, guilt ravaged Patrick, but he knew the guilt of killing a human by accident would churn him even further than that moment. “Who knows how long it’ll keep you satiated for?”

“It’s kept me this long, it can a few more days.”

“Patrick, you need to eat real food eventually.” Pete insisted, tracing his finger along Patrick’s jawline and entwining his other hand with Patricks, with his thumb rubbing Patrick’s palm soothingly. “It’s like… going keto. You can only do it for a few months and after that point it’s unhealthy.”

“I don’t think you can compare a diet to drinking blood. Blood is blood.”

“It’s also _vampire blood_. It was strong enough to turn you, I don’t know what could happen to either of us if you keep drinking it. Please, at least think about it.” Pete begged.

Before Patrick could reply, Joe and Andy came into the room.

“Kinky.” Joe said, pointing to the bitemarks revealed by Pete’s pushed-up sleeve and pulled-down sweater collar. “That’s why you’ve been wearing so many sweaters.”

Pete yanked his hand away from Patrick to pull down his sleeve and re-adjust the neck of his sweater in a hurry, taking longer than it would have as his hands fumble. Thank god biting kinks exist, otherwise Joe and Andy would have been extremely worried.

“You’re the vampire, I thought you were the one who was supposed to like being the one doing the biting.” Joe remarked, and Pete’s face flustered. “How the fuck do you have so many? Damn. Not to intrude on your sex life, but you-” He pointed to Patrick. “-gotta give Pete a break. You guys must fuck like rabbits.”

Under his breath, Patrick started to sing, “Blue rabbits fucking,” to distract from the subject matter and everyone in the room pauses their sex advice. Andy grimaced, Pete started singing along, and Joe began to try to play guitar along to it although failing terribly. Nobody noticed Patrick’s gleaming fangs in place of incisors, but in time, it would become clear as a piece of evidence in accordance to the events about to unfold.

 

“Sarah Urie?” The mortician asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” She said. “I know, I know, I’m working on the funeral. And I'll let you embalm him eventually, not now.”

“It isn’t about that.” There’s silence for a few words as the mortician tried to put together what to say, and his voice turned pitiful. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Sarah’s mind blazed with all the possibilities. Maybe the cooling system stopped working for the night, or a multitude of bugs got in somehow, or Brendon’s body was accidentally cremated instead of someone else’s, and whatever it is, it was all her fault for delaying any thought of a funeral or telling anyone while she was too stricken with grief to even move some hours.

“Brendon Urie’s body is missing.” He said. “I’m so sorry, I’m getting the police on it right after this call.”

At the word “ _police_ ”, Sarah’s entire being shuddered and anxiety rose within her. She would have to tell Brendon’s parents and friends and show them the death certificate that she had spilled coffee on by accident while she was wailing hysterically a week before.

“No!” Sarah burst out. “Don’t call the police!”

“But the body may be needed for evidence, it’s a terrible crime that deserves justice.”

“I’ll pay you double for keeping his corpse there that long!” Sarah bargained. “The police already got their autopsy and identification, at this point he’s just a body. He can’t feel anything. The robber can do whatever they want to it, I’m so done! There’s nothing to keep him around for, a corpse can’t be a father or a husband or famous singer no matter how much one pulls it around and moves his jaw to fake talking like a doll. Don’t call the goddamn fucking police, because I don’t give a shit. A closed casket funeral isn’t out of the question.”

“Ma’am…”

“Half a million dollars for you to keep quiet!” Sarah promised. “Half a million dollars! That’s more than enough, isn’t it? You could pay for your children’s college tuition multiple times, or retire in luxury. You won’t be doing any harm by letting his body go, I know that’s what he would want for certain.”

There was silence as the mortician debated his options.

“Fine. I’ll take the bribe.” He said. “I very much appreciate it. I apologize for your loss.”

“I’ll bring the check tomorrow. Email me who to make it out to.” Sarah coldly ordered, and hung up the phone.

 

Patrick woke up shivering with goosebumps lining his skin. He shot up, eyes wide open, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. In replacement of a normally rapid heartbeat after a nightmare, there was only the strange feeling of fear and what seemed to be bloodlust.

It wasn’t real, he told himself. All looked well, he was sitting in his bed in his peaceful bedroom with streaks of moonlight coming through gaps in the curtains and landing on Pete, who was curled up next to Patrick.

However, Patrick just couldn’t remove the nightmare from his mind. He could only imagine the massacre of innocent hundreds under his gnashing teeth at a concert, over and over and over again, the dream recurring nearly every night.

And especially with his recent vampirism, it felt like it would never go away until it happened for real.


	2. The Drugs Just Make Me Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pay attention to the chapter name for a hint of what's to come in this fanfic ;)

Jenna was having another aimless night of baking. The refrigerator was already crammed with numerous sweet treats waiting to be touched. The shelves were laid with brownies, cookies, and cakes that every night and day she kept baking to distract herself from Tyler’s disappearance. It never worked for long, as the bed was still cold without him.

As she mixed the flour in with the eggs and sugar in the bowl, pushing a piece of hair out of her way with her wrist, there was a knock at the door. Jenna put down the wooden spoon and wiped her hands on the apron, and started to walk to the door, past the stairway where Tyler’s blood had stained it on the night he went missing.

The knock came again, pounding urgently.

“Coming!” Jenna called out, reaching the front hallway and taking a look through the peephole in the door. Through the distorted view, she could see Josh standing there in the dim porchlight. She unlatched and unlocked the door, opening it for Josh. “Hey, Josh. What are you doing here so late at night? I’ve got plenty of baked goods in the fridge that need to be eaten, so you’re very welcome.”

Josh lingers outside, shifting awkwardly and taking a deep breath. “Jenna… I found Tyler.”

“You found…” Jenna’s face grew astonished. “You found Tyler?!”

“He’s asleep in the car.” Josh said. “Follow me.”

Jenna immediately stepped out of the door, shaking with mixed emotions as they head to Josh’s car. Josh could hear the fluttering of Jenna’s heart in anticipation to finally see Tyler again, and he almost wanted to laugh at how stupidly willing she was to blindly put her trust in him.

“How did you find him?” Jenna demanded, turning her head to face Josh since she had been racing ahead of him.

“Let’s just get to Tyler first.” Josh said, catching up to Jenna. “There’ll be time for that later.”

Jenna looked a little uncertain, but went with it and continued to the car alongside him. They reached Josh’s car, where Josh opened the backdoor and revealing Tyler lying down across the backseats. His hair was messy, his shoes and bottoms of his pant legs caked in mud, and small stains of dried blood on his hands and face from scratches. Jenna gasped, scrambling into the car to get to Tyler. She kneeled down on the car floor, surveying his face that was as cold as a ghost.

“Tyler, sweetie.” She whispered, stroking his cheek. “Oh, poor Tyler.”

After watching him rest for a few seconds, Jenna looked to Josh and sternfully asked, “What the fuck happened to Tyler, Joshua Dun?”

“I found him on the side of the road while I was driving.” He explained. “He had been so dazed, trudging through the forest for weeks, lost and confused.”

“How the hell did he get there?” 

“I don’t know, as soon as I found him he collapsed in my arms.” Josh shrugged.

“Help me carry him in.” Jenna said, sliding her arms carefully under Tyler’s side. Josh picked him up by the legs, and together they brought him aside as slow as they could. Finally, they got inside, and they set him down in the bedroom. “Go to the fridge and get him some food, he must be starving.” She told Josh.

“Sure.” He obliged. As soon as Josh left the room, Jenna immediately set to inspecting the damage that had been done on Tyler. Despite the blood on his cheeks and hands, she couldn’t even find a small cut anywhere on his visible skin. As she observed Tyler’s hands, she noticed the absence of dirt anywhere in his cuticles, and when she got closer to look, she picked up the faint scent of a citrus-y soap instead of the murky smell she would have expected. Upon closer inspection of his face, she noticed that his facial hair was neatly trimmed and even. Since when had there been shaving tools just laying around in the woods?

Josh’s footsteps became apparent, and Jenna quickly busied herself with cleaning the muck off of Tyler’s face with a small towel. She didn’t bring up any mention of her findings to Josh; even though she had known and trusted him for years, her gut told her something was off about all of this. The odds of Josh being the one to find Tyler were miniscule, and why was Josh even in the forest this late at night? From the aroma of hand soap and his short facial hair, she suspected that Tyler’s dire-seeming condition had certainly been faked; but there was no way Josh would have had part in all of this. After all, he was _Josh_.

“I didn’t know what he would want, so I just got an assortment of all that stuff you’ve got in the fridge.” Josh set down a plate filled with pastries on the bedside table. “You weren’t kidding when you said you have too much in the fridge.”

Jenna nodded, rubbing Tyler’s shoulder. “Tyler, sweetie, it’s Jenna. Wake up, we have some food for you.”

Tyler stirred, yawning, and opened his eyes a smidge.

“Jenna?” He whispered.

“Here.” Jenna took a chocolate chip cookie off of the plate and offered it to Tyler. “Have a bite to eat.”

Tyler didn’t take the cookie, and looked up at her. He could feel Josh’s burning stare on him, forcing him to say the words.

“Jenna, I’m gay.” He mumbled as delirious-sounding as he could. The quiet words seemed to roll off the walls and echo through the room from the magnitude as the cookie fell out of Jenna’s hands and split on the floor. Josh’s slight smile as Jenna stared blankly at Tyler, shocked, was not a reassurance in the slightest.

 

“Pete, not again.” Patrick sighed. “You haven’t done this since 2007.”

Pete looked up from his new arts and crafts project, puzzled. “I think it’s a great idea to have a chalkboard to countdown the days until tour.”

“Pete,” Patrick sighed. “You used potty-training stickers to decorate it last time.”

“A tour is nearly as regal as potty-training!” Pete exclaimed. “I’ve got a better decoration idea this time however, don’t worry.”

He dumped an art store bag on the table, and pushed it toward where Patrick was sat. Patrick hesitantly peered inside the plastic bag, and frowned.

“Pete, what the heck?” Patrick started to take out each set, one by one. “Barbie stickers, cartoon pig stickers-”

“Actually, that’s Peppa Pig.”

“Okay, and… glitter glue.” Patrick finished. “Are you going to have the kids decorate it or something?”

“No, I’m the only one decorating it.” Pete shrugged, reaching for the stickers. “You’ll just have to deal with this until we go on tour.”

Pete grabbed a piece of pink chalk, wrote _31 Days Until Reading Festival_ , and held it up for Patrick to view and grinned to taunt him. Patrick couldn't help but giggle a little. It’s not as bad as Patrick thought it would be when Pete hung it in the kitchen, but then Pete announced on his Snapchat story that he’ll be posting the countdown. Every. Single. Day. Everyone was probably expecting some sort of fancy llama gifs to come, but instead they’d soon have to deal with Pete’s monstrous chalkboard that seems stolen from a preschool.

 

Pete continued working on the chalkboard well into the afternoon, and eventually Patrick came into the kitchen.

“Should Elisa drop off Declan tonight or tomorrow?” Patrick asked. “Also, I’m thirsty.”

Pete puts the glitter down. “Whenever’s fine for me. I think we run through the setlist tomorrow, though. And alright, let’s go out for a drink.”

“No, I want another drink from you.”

“Are you sure you still don’t want to try drinking from a human?” Pete asked. “It’s been weeks, Patrick, we have no idea what could happen.”

“It’s been weeks, and we do know I’m fine.”

“You’re a lot more thirstier than I was.” Pete rolls up his sleeve. “Look at all of these bites. All of these are from the last three days.”

Patrick didn’t seem concerned at all. “Really? It doesn’t feel like much.”

“Yeah, you ask to feed from me about four times a day.” 

“Four?” Patrick asked. “I don’t drink from you that much.”

“You do, and it’s a problem. I used to only drink from you or other humans every few days.” Pete said. “There’s something wrong with _this_ ,” On the emphasized word, Pete motioned to his arm littered in bite wounds. “You need to stop while you can before you get addicted or something. I’ll stop you from killing anyone, I promise.”

Patrick considered Pete’s words, feigning an expression of seriousness on his face while his empty pit of a stomach called out to just bite him.

“Tomorrow.” Patrick promised, entwining his fingers with Pete’s. “I swear, tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Alright, then this has to be the _last one_. I’m not letting you backout tomorrow.” Pete stated, standing and yanking down his shirt collar to expose his flesh to Patrick. There was no unmarred area where the shirt had covered Pete’s shoulder, so Patrick just wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist and bit down where there was already a fresh one that barely had a chance to heal before Patrick’s fangs had descended upon it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to go on vacation for about a week and I have google drive on my phone so writing won't be a problem, but I'll have no phone service or wifi except when we go into town so I most likely won't be publishing a new chapter until I get back. I've got amazing plans though I can say for next chapters ;) so I hope you liked this one!


	3. And Oh, Oh, I Love The Mayhem More Than The Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK
> 
> GUESS WHO WROTE UP TO CHAPTER 7 THIS WEEK
> 
> YEAH ME
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

“You _knew_?!” Jenna demanded.

“Four years.” Josh said. “Yeah, he’s gay. I know it might be hard to believe, but…”

“This is bullshit!” Jenna cried. “We got married, we’ve kissed, we’ve had sex just fine… he’s not gay, he’s just confused. He’s been missing for weeks, of course he’s going to be out of it!”

“Well, I doubt he’ll remember much when he wakes up, but when he wakes up…” Josh warned. “You might want to open your eyes.”

“Get the fuck out!” Jenna screamed. “You don’t know shit about Tyler! Get the hell out of my damn house and stop fucking lying to me. You don’t think I noticed his groomed facial hair? The smell of soap on his hands? What the hell is actually going on?”

_Shit_ , Josh thought. He hadn’t thought about keeping Tyler from shaving or that the soap would be that resilient. “Oh. This is, um, a little awkward…”

“What the hell did you do, Josh?” She hissed through gritted teeth.

“Tyler’s been staying with me the last few weeks…” He improvised. “Him and I have been having an affair.”

Jenna froze, her eyes bulging at Josh. Her hands clenched into fists, shaking with anger. “You _what_?”

“Tyler and I are having an affair.” Josh repeated, smirking.

“Do you think this is _funny_?!” Jenna sobbed, picking up the wooden spoon from the batter she had been mixing an hour prior and launching it at Josh. “This has to be some kind of fucking joke!”

Josh caught the spoon, and set it down on the counter. “Jenna, it isn’t a joke. Every night, Tyler and I had hot sex until he couldn’t walk. Then, in the morning, we’d do it all over again, and again, and again. He told me all the time how _good_ it felt to finally be with a man.” He taunted, taking a few steps to Jenna and grinning cockily. “Does that sound straight to you?”

“So you had me thinking he was _dead_ all this time so you could just have a damn affair?” Jenna yelled. “But… that blood on the stairs was Tyler’s! The blood type and DNA matched up and everything! What the hell?!”

“That’s me and Tyler’s secret.” Josh said. “We had our own way.”

“Get out of the house!” Jenna yanked Josh’s arm, pulling him to the kitchen door. “Out! Now!”

Josh stayed right in place despite Jenna’s efforts, not budging a bit. “You’re going to tell the police, aren’t you?”

“No shit!” She replied, still struggling to pull him off his footing.

“Well, I don’t want you to do that.” Josh effortlessly pulled his arm out of Jenna’s grip, and picked up a pan off the stove, holding it up to swing it at Jenna. “I can kill you right now with this.”

Jenna raced away. “You’re fucking crazy!”

“No, just smarter.” Before Jenna could leave the kitchen, Josh whipped the pan at her. The pan struck her in her hip, knocking her down to the ground. As Jenna stumbled to get up and clawed at the friction-less tile floor to try to escape, Josh grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to him as she struggled to get out of his grip. “The hiatus is over, Jenna,” Josh whispered in her ear, his cold breath sending chills down her spine and sending her pounding heart into a frenzy. “And so are you.” 

As soon as Josh finished his sentence, he bit down into Jenna’s neck, tearing at her flesh and gulping down her warm blood. Jenna gave agonizing scream after scream, yelling over and over again for Tyler. Finally, her struggling grew weakened and she began to droop in Josh’s hold. The screams cut to an abrupt stop, and silent tears fell from Tyler, who was a floor above, at his inability to do anything about it.

 

“ _You’re just the last of the real ones._ ” Patrick sang, ending the song. The music ended, and Pete took off his guitar in exhaustion. He wasn’t physically tired due to being a vampire and all that wild shit, but his fingers were getting cramped from holding the pick for that long.

“Finally, lunch break.” Joe sighed. “Any of you guys gonna pick up food?”

“Yeah, Patrick and I were going to get something.” Pete said, looking over at Patrick and attempting to catch his eyes. Patrick looked away, adjusting the microphone stand. “What do you guys want?”

“I think I’m in a pizza mood.” Andy said. “I think there’s a place nearby with vegan pizza that I’ve been meaning to try.”

“Sure, let’s do that.” Joe agreed.

“Sure, let’s go, Patrick.” Pete said, walking to Patrick and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Patrick smiled nervously, and said, “Sure.”

As soon as they walked out of the practice room, Pete kissed Patrick’s cheek. “You nervous?”

“I guess so.” Patrick admitted.

“I’ll stop you before anything happens, don’t worry.” Pete said, like he always did. Patrick nodded, gulping and taking a deep breath, then biting his lip. Pete reassuringly pulled him in closer, and said, “So, I’m thinking we get in the car, call the pizza place, get a drink while we wait, and then go pick up the pizzas. Sounds ok?”

“I guess.” Patrick said uneasily.

The two shielded their eyes from the sun with their hands as they stepped outside, squinting, and got into Pete’s car. While Pete called the pizza place and ordered the pizzas, Patrick stared longingly out the window and thought back to when Pete had drank someone other than him’s blood for the first time. He had gotten in the car, splattered with the blood of an innocent girl he had ripped the hair out of that was a dedicated fan. And while usually an accidental murder was something to be distraught about, Pete had seemingly gotten over it in mere days. It was a chilling thought to Patrick, to get rid of a life and never pay the price, not even being sorrowful of it for long.

While Pete was listening to the pizza worker go over the order, there was a tap at the window from Joe and Andy, whose faces hinted that whatever it was, it was urgent. Pete held up his finger to say, one second, but they persisted and ran to Patrick’s side of the car and knocked on it. Patrick rolled down his window, and Joe immediately said as soon as the window was cracked a little open, “Tyler was found!”

“What?!” Patrick demanded, and turned to Pete, who had been distracted by the pizza order. “Tyler isn’t missing anymore, Pete!”

“Shit!” Pete almost dropped the phone, fumbling with it. “Tyler’s been found?”

“Yeah!” Andy confirmed. “We just got the call.”

“Fuck, one sec.” Pete raised the phone back to his ear. “Sorry, uh, order is all right. See you there.” He hung up the phone, and looked back over to Joe and Andy. “Tell me everything!”

“So this what _supposedly_ happened,” Joe started. “But let’s be honest, it’s all probably bullshit because we know how Josh really is. So Tyler was found walking through the woods pretty out of it by Josh, and so Josh took him home. Sounds sketchy already, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Patrick agreed. “So, what could be sketchier?”

“Jenna’s _missing_.”

“Missing?”

“Apparently, Tyler told her something she didn’t want to hear. Nobody knows, apparently must be pretty secretive. So suddenly she’s gone! Nobody knows where she went!” Joe said. “And get ready, get ready; I did some poking around the record label, and someone told me that _already_ Josh and Tyler are getting ready to announce their new album and set up a tour.”

“Oh my god.” Pete gasped, picking up his phone. “Fuck, that is sketchy as hell. I’m gonna look into this, Patrick, you go pick up the pizzas.”

Patrick looked over at Pete, pressing his lips together as to silently say, _but what about the plans to ya know, drink human blood and stuff?_ , and Pete nodded and said, “I’ll text you about _it_.”

With that being said, Pete got out of the driver’s seat and dashed back into the small venue they had been practicing at, and Patrick switched sides and went to go wait at the pizza place, the thirst slowly climbing in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY I just got back from vacation
> 
> I can't believe Twenty One Pilots is actually kinda doing something?? They're gonna mess up my fanfic plotline if they release something now fml but if they do then I'm not changing the plot sorry Josh and Tyler (shrugs) also I'm so addicted to ridiculous twenty one pilots theory videos lately, but we all know the real reason is because this vampire drama is totally real and not a result of my fangirl imagination am i right ;) ;) actually no but 11/10 wouldn't be surprised we all know the hiatus is fishy and I've predicted miniscule things like tv show endings and one other weird ass thing (if you ask i'll tell but idk if you'll be interested) before so who knows ;) ;) :)
> 
> also pray for the wicked? more like an amazing album that deserves love and has only bops I can't wait to see P!ATD on tour
> 
> also juicy plotline coming up too you'll be shocked
> 
> hope you liked this chapter!!


	4. I'll Check In Tomorrow If I Don't Wake Up Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say that Going Down by Tyler Joseph is a fucking bop and if you haven't listened to it yet you're crazy
> 
> anyways enjoy this chapter

Sarah’s finger lingered above Brendon’s mother’s contact info, poised to call her. She had to tell them eventually, they would find out eventually that their son was dead and there was nothing Sarah could do about that fact. Brendon was due to start his touring again soon, and soon somebody would notice that just answering texts and emails didn’t mean that it was really him. 

She had to do it, she had to. Especially now that Brendon’s body was gone, and there were consequences to waiting too long.

“Don’t do it.”

Sarah screamed at the sudden eerily-familiar voice, and fell off the edge of the bed where she was sat, face-first into the carpet. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her breathing was ragged as she was petrified to look up.

Finally, after raking her hands through her hair, Sarah opened her eyes and craned her head off the floor to look up. Nothing.

She rolled over onto her back, and sat up, searching the room. She ran to the windows, and downstairs, and looked in every room.

And yet, Brendon still wasn’t _there_. He was still gone, but for now Sarah decided to keep up the act of impersonation. Maybe he would have wanted it, just maybe. Besides, he _technically_ was not missing anymore. It was totally okay to pretend he wanted isolation for a bit and carry on business in his place.

 

“Tyler Joseph, the leader of Twenty One Pilots, has been found after being missing for nearly a month.” The news host reported. “There has still been no information on what happened to him or how he’s doing, but there is already rumors from insiders that the band is already planning to announce their new album extremely soon. Next up, the safest car of the year…”

Pete listened to the TV, while erasing the number of days on the chalkboard and writing down 27 as the number of days to go until tour.

“I finally got Declan tucked into bed.” Patrick said, walking into the living room and sitting down next to Pete. “Oh, looks like Tyler’s on the news.”

“Yeah, did I ever tell you what I found out?” Pete asked.

“No, what?”

“They’re not just rumors. Album is back on track to be announced next week.” Pete sighed.

“Oh man.” Patrick said. “Really?”

“Yep, and they’ve already got a list of American and Canadian cities.” Pete scowled. “What the hell is Josh’s plan here? Just turn Tyler into a vampire and act like everything is fine? Like you’re not a vampire? Like I’m not a vampire? Like Tyler wasn’t kidnapped? Like he doesn’t undermine humans and kill them heartlessly? Like Brendon isn’t missing and Sarah isn’t pregnant? And nobody on the news has even fucking mentioned Jenna’s disappearance and what, quote on quote, made her ‘run away’.”

“Maybe you should try to rationalize with Josh.” Patrick suggested. “I mean, before he wasn’t a bad dude. Maybe the whole vampire thing got to his head and made him wacky, and he just needs to see some logic.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been fine so far. I’ve killed, like, one person, and that was on accident. And you haven’t killed anyone at all. He doesn’t have a fucking excuse for acting all high and mighty. I’m going to be watching him closely, because when he slips up I’ll kick Twenty One Pilots off the label.”

“The band would just be signed to someone else, and who knows how Josh would react in this state?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Pete sighed in defeat. “So, there isn’t anything we can do right now, I guess.”

“Are you sure there’s no way we can talk to Josh about it?” Patrick asked. “He was human once, he could be fixed.”

“He’s far gone, Patrick. There’s no hint of guilt in him that I’ve witnessed in the moments I was with him.” Pete said. “He may have hid it well when we knew nothing, but now we know who he really is. That Josh that we thought we knew is gone.”

“It’s so hard to believe.”

“I know it is.” Pete agreed. “The power just went to his head, I guess it happens sometimes. Anyone is probably capable of it, as far as I know I think he only started acting this way when he was turned.”

“So there’s no way we can save him?”

“The only way he could be saved was if he was dead.” Pete stated surely. “And I don’t think we’ll accomplish that anytime soon. We’re pretty lucky to be not going crazy like him, that we’ve retained most of our human mentality, I suppose.”

“So, we’ll be okay forever?”

“I don’t know.” Pete looked away, watching the cars shown on the TV. “We could just… snap at any moment, who knows? Or maybe be good until our deaths. But we can’t think about that, we have to focus on how good our lives are right now and how to keep them that way.”

Yet, the thoughts of snapping at _any_ time infiltrated Patrick’s mind just like they did in the nightmares. It could happen anywhere, in bed with Pete or at the playground with Declan or at a concert in a stadium filled with thousands. Despite how unrealistic it was that it would happen, there was still a creeping feeling snaking throughout him at the thought.

However, Patrick quickly masked his worry before Pete looked back over at him and brushed a strand of hair out of Patrick’s face. “Anyways, let’s change the topic. You haven’t drank yet today and you haven’t been nasty about it either, so I guess this couch is too comfy to get off of to go find a human.” Pete rolled up his sleeve. “Drink up, Patrick.”

Blood was always a great distraction, so Patrick sank his fangs in.

Even after a hearty serving of Pete’s blood, Patrick’s stomach was filled with a false sense of fullness. There was still something that called out for more, more, more, and by more, the something meant the real stuff. Just like filling an empty stomach with water, there was a false sense of calmness that would eventually morph into calamity.

 

Jenna awoke in the darkness, and felt around her surroundings. She could only stretch her arms so far, and there was coats hang above her, so it was safe to assume she was in a closet.

She reached up to her neck. The memories sent chills down her spine of Josh’s abuse to her as she felt the wound. It had clotted and scabbed over, but it was a large area of dried blood. She then felt her hip, and from the way she flinched in pain she could tell it was probably bruised and not healed. She reached up for the knob and tried twisting it, but to no avail. It was locked.

Jenna pounded on the closet door. “Hello?! Is anyone there? Hello?!”

There was no response. Jenna looked in her pockets for her cell phone or keys or anything, but there was none. She had been stripped of all possible resources.

She stood up to see how high she could go, and her head only just fit under the shelf above her by a few inches. There was a narrow space between the shelf and the closet door, so she reached up to look for a cord to pull to turn on any lights. Luckily, she found a string to tug, and the lightbulb flickered on.

The jackets were definitely Josh’s, so it was his closet for sure.

A sheet of paper sat on top of a pair of boots with a note on it. Jenna picked it up and skimmed over it, her heart racing as she read the words.

_Dearest Jenna,_

_Hi! It’s Josh; miss me? Don’t worry, you won’t be seeing me again, ever. Tyler and I have flown to California to release our new album; about time, right? Anyways, I locked you in my coat closet, I hope you like my taste in coats. There’s no food or water or ways of waste disposal in there that I left for you. The door is locked and there’s chains on it as a bonus, so go ahead and try to kick it down. I even piled a few weights in front of it to challenge you a bit. Hope you have fun, I’ll be back in a week to dispose of your corpse. I’m still undecided whether I should leave you in the forest for the animals to eat or fake a car crash in Michigan. Either way, me and Tyler will be having great sex in our hotel room while you’re dying._

_Love,  
Josh_

Jenna shook with anger and fear, starting to tear it in half but then deciding she should save it as evidence in case she did escape. She folded it as her hands trembled and put it in her pocket, and leaning against the closet door, shuddering.

She at least had to try to escape, right?

Jenna backed up against the wall, trying to bring back the memories of the karate lessons she had in elementary school. She got into position, and swung her leg up at the door, shaking it and rattling the metal chains outside of it. Her hip jolted in pain at the sharp movement, and she cried out.

However, it was a wood door, and she could see that the wood had splintered a little bit. Maybe she could escape. Maybe Josh wouldn’t win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi, is Sarah going crazy or was that actually Brendon? Is Patrick gonna sNaP?? wIlL jEnNa EsCaPe??????? stay tuned guys lmao


	5. Erase Myself and Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so originally I tried to make this fanfic as close to canon but since starting it these things have happened:
> 
> 1\. Twenty One Pilots announced their new album Trench earlier than where the fanfic currently is taking place (August)  
> 2\. I didn't know FOB isn't signed to Fueled By Ramen and I think it's Island Record they're signed to now or something??  
> 3\. FOB released the Bishop's Knife Trick music video (thanks Pete)
> 
> So anyways since it's pretty late FOB is still part of Fueled By Ramen cuz plot (literally it sets up the beginning of this chapter) and let's just say Twenty One Pilots announced Trench in August instead?? And we're gonna pretend that there's no Bishop's Knife Trick music video too. Ok cool now that that's established let's go forth with the fanfic (also Trench is so damn good and like I freaked out over the handshake and when it was released but I didn't buy any tour tickets cuz they're not even going to the closest big city they'd feasibly play in which is Toronto so I stg they better have a Canadian tour or a 2nd American tour like FOB and P!ATD did)

Pete narrowed his eyes as he turned the hall. Oh god no, it couldn’t be.

_Twenty One Pilots._

Patrick, Joe, and Andy all turned the corner behind Pete, and as soon as they saw him too, they immediately were repulsed as well.

Of course they’d be running into them in the halls of Fueled By Ramen, because they’re signed to the same label and working on their album.

Josh remained neutral, walking forward, and Tyler looked away at the wall, biting his lip.

“Well, hey guys.” Josh said, stopping in front of them. “How’s everything going? Setting up things for your tour and such?”

“Yeah, and I suppose you’re making your new album as well.” Pete said. “I’m guessing it’s just as terrible as you.”

“Pete, we’re comrades.” Josh said, reaching to put his hand on his shoulder. Pete took a step back uninvitingly. “Oh, well, I guess you haven’t heard the news?”

“What news?”

“We just got added last minute to the Reading Festival lineup!” Josh said. “I can’t wait to see you guys there. It’ll be a blast, won’t it?”

“Where’s Brendon?” Patrick interrupted.

“I don’t know.” Josh shrugged innocently. “You know, Tyler?”

“No.” Tyler shook his head timidly, not wanting to get involved.

“Last I saw of him, I was dropping off his corpse.” Josh said. “I left it in a fairly obvious place though, so I don’t know why word hasn’t gotten out about his death. Maybe he’s a vampire and it wasn’t too late for my blood, maybe his body got carried off by a necrophiliac fangirl, who knows?”

“You’re fucked up.” Andy said. “Not gonna lie.”

“Fucked up?” Josh cackled. “Look at Patrick! I can see what you’re feeding him, Pete, and he’s not exactly radiating, you know?”

“Huh?” Joe gave Josh a strange look. “What the heck are you talking about?”

Patrick’s eyes widened at the ground at the fact Josh just may have hinted at his vampirism, and Pete ignored Josh’s comment. “It’s not comparable to killing people left and right.”

“I guess I do kill people left and right.” Josh laughed, like it was a remark at clumsiness or something mediocre. “You really got me there. I literally killed _exactly_ half the people in this hallway, didn’t I?”

“More like a third.” Pete corrected.

“No, half. I know my fractions, I’m pretty sure I graduated elementary school.” Josh counter-argued. “What, nobody else knows about it?” As he said the sentence, his mouth curved up into a smirk.

“You’re walking a fine line, Josh.”

“And so are you.” Josh said. “Unfortunately, Tyler and I have to arrange things for Reading. We have big plans. Oh, don’t look like that, it won’t hurt anyone this time, I swear. If you all could let us squeeze past, that’d be great. See you guys in England.” Josh waved, and then taking Tyler’s hand and walking past them.

Nobody said anything until Josh was out of sight, and then Joe and Andy both said at the same time, “What was he talking about?”

“Which part?” Pete asked.

“How the fuck did they pull getting into Reading off? Second, what does he mean by the whole ‘feeding Patrick’ thing? Third, what does he mean when he insisted he killed half of the people in the hall? It’s ⅓, not ½, unless he just doesn’t know fractions. Fourth, we should _probably_ look and see what he’s planning for Reading, just in case.”

“I don’t know the first, you know how Josh is. He just doesn’t make sense anymore.” Pete said. “But yea, I’ll see what they’re planning for Reading. I’m hoping it isn’t anything nefarious, they’ll probably just announce their album or something there. He’s just trying to get on our nerves.”

“Yeah, I agree. Josh is just a bunch of nonsense.” Patrick said, trying to discredit the drummer’s distrustful albeit true words. “It’s not worth talking about. Let’s go and get out of here.”

 

Patrick handed Declan a piece of chalk. “Write 23.” He instructed him.

Declan started to write it on the board in his clumsy childish handwriting, and Pete walked in with his open laptop in hand.

“I can’t find anything about what they’re planning on doing.” Pete sighed, putting down the laptop on the kitchen counter for Patrick to see. “Look. They’re announcing their album in a few days, so they won’t do that at Reading. And they don’t announce the tour until September. And nothing particularly interesting in the Reading Festival files either unless you want to know hotel rooms and plane tickets and security shit.”

“Wait, why are they sharing a hotel room?” Patrick asked, pointing to the screen. “Suite 421, Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun.”

“Shit, I didn’t notice that.” Pete looked. “I mean, I guess it makes sense that Josh would want to keep a close eye on Tyler.”

“Says here it has one bed.”

“Really?”

“Yea.” Patrick said. “One deluxe bed, a kitchenette, HD TV, skyline view, balcony, hot tub, and bathtub. Not gonna lie, one bed sounds…”

“Gay?” Pete finished the sentence.

“Tyler and Josh are gay?” Declan asked. “Are they like you guys?”

“We don’t know that for sure, Declan. How’s that number going?”

Declan held up the chalkboard, where he had meticulously drawn a cute and lopsided 23.

“Great job, Declan.” Patrick said. “How about you go play with Bronx and Saint while the adults talk about boring adult things like taxes?”

“Ok!” Declan hopped off the chair and walked off in search of Pete’s children.

“So, back to Tyler and Josh.” Patrick said. “Do you think that could be a possibility?”

“Well, they certainly aren’t sharing a bed like we did years and years ago to save money. After all, they’re getting the fanciest damn room there is. They’re Twenty One Pilots. I mean, I guess it could be platonic…”

“Yeah right.” Patrick shook his head. “Imagine during one of our tours a few years ago if I just snuck into your hotel room and got in your bed and said ‘no homo’. Wouldn’t you have thought that’s at least a little gay?”

“Nah, I would have just cuddled you like a huge teddy bear because I’d be too sleepy to care.” Pete shrugged. “But yeah, I do agree that it’s suspicious.”

“Well, after all Josh has done, there’s no possible way Tyler could be dating Josh anyway. He looked ashamed to be seen with him in the hallway today. I wouldn’t say it’s romantic at all. They’re probably still ‘friends’, I guess.”

“Yeah, we’re the only gay bandmates couple that the world needs.” Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick, closing the top of the laptop. “Besides, the odds of 2 people in a band being gay or bisexual or attracted to the same gender is improbable, especially in a two person band. It’s nothing to worry about.”


	6. Oh, My Love Isn't Lost, It's All I Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from Greece!! I was on like 3 flights to get home so I had lots of time to write fanfiction so I'm on writing chapter 10 lol so that's nice. Anyways I saved all the new songs coming out to listen to now for the first time and I'm so shook (why is everyone releasing stuff this week lol) so Mantra by BMTH?? BOP. Do It All The Time by idkhbtfm? BOP. AND THE LAKE EFFECT KID EP BY FUCKING FALL OUT BOY?? guys i'm dying i went to the chicago airport once to get to greece and somehow fall out boy has made me miss it?? And Patrick's singing in Super Fade has me so shook like goddamn yES. My only complaint is that I can't memorize the lyrics to 5 songs in one week and that i wanna write an idkhbtfm fanfic now
> 
> but anyways... enjoy this chapter ;)

The closet door was incredibly thick, and Jenna suspected it could be impossible after hours upon hours of kicking and only having a foot-sized dent. It wasn’t like she had any experience kicking down doors to compare it to, but it was really starting to take a toll on her bruised hip and she became exhausted quicker than she would have if she hadn’t been suffering a hella lot of blood loss a few days earlier.

Still, she persisted and kept kicking and punching the door, shaking it on its joints. Kick after punch after kick after punch, she continued for who knows how long. Josh wasn’t lying when he thought she’d die in there.

“Fuck Josh—ouch!” She screamed. “Fuck Tyler—fuck my damn hip, fucking shit.”

The adrenaline was the last thing fueling her weakened body. Her stomach growled and her throat began to grow dry.

One last scream, one last kick. A patch of light. There was finally a visible hole all the way through. It was only the size of a size 16 period in the Arial font, but her hard work was finally paying off.

 

 

_TWENTY ONE PILOTS_

_JUMPSUIT_

_FROM THE FULL LENGTH ALBUM TRENCH_

The picture posted to Twenty One Pilots’ social media gets thousands of likes again and again, every minute. As soon as Pete saw the notification on his phone, he stared at it for a few minutes while the whole internet teemed with the ‘skeleton clique’ who had long-awaited this moment. The hiatus was finally over, two new singles had been released along with a cryptic music video the fans were scrambling to decode, and while everyone was rejoicing, Pete had a sick feeling in his gut about it.

A music video had been posted on YouTube already, and as soon as Pete watched it, he knew it was pre-vampirism as it was a somewhat upbeat song about Dema. He had already seen the lyrics to some post-vampirism songs Tyler had written, and they were considerably darker. But the more he listened to the lyrics, the more possible it was that there had been some influence of Tyler’s transformation in last minute changes to the single Jumpsuit, while Nico and Niners remained untouched.

“Patrick, how many days is it until Reading?” Pete called out.

“19.”

Only 19 more days. He dreaded the thought of Josh, but it was all he could worry about.

As Pete stared blankly at the screen, rubbing his hand on his forehead, it suddenly lit up with a call from Sarah Urie.

Shit, they finally found his body, didn’t they?

Pete braced himself, taking a deep breath and pressing the green answer button.

“Hey, Sarah.” Pete said.

“You were the last person Brendon called before he di— I mean, before he went missing.” Sarah stated. “Why?”

“Oh, we were just talking about music and such.” Pete said. “I thought Brendon returned, so why do want to know?”

“I— I have maybe been answering everything for him and told the media he was back and wanted to be alone for now?” Sarah confessed. “He’s still… missing. And I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“How long did you think you could keep this up for?”

“Until his next tour. But he’ll totally return until then, I think.” Sarah sighed. “But this isn’t about that. This is about why he called you and not me when I was about to die. I know both of you are bisexual.”

“Sarah, I’m not having a fucking affair with Brendon.” Pete said.

“Well, would I be surprised? You cheated on Meghan with Patrick, so it’d be likely to happen again.”

“Sarah, Brendon loves you very much. He would never do that to you.”

“Yeah.” He could hear Sarah rolling her eyes. “Anyways, why? What possible reason could it be?”

Pete could tell Sarah was having enough of a burden on her already from Brendon going missing, but she deserved to know Brendon wasn’t likely coming back and why. However, it could possibly endanger one more person, especially pregnant and possibly-insane Sarah, which Pete didn’t need especially after it was his fault for getting Brendon involved in all of this.

“Come over to my house and we’ll talk about it.” Pete finally said.

 

Finally, the oak door suddenly split in half, the piece on the joints swinging open while the other hung awkwardly on the metal chains it was tied with. Jenna stepped carefully over the weights on the floor, ranging from bags of fertilizer to dumbbells, and fell against the wall. She pushed her oily hair out of her face, and rubbed her tiresome legs. Through the window down the hall, Jenna could tell the sun was about to set.

She stumbled to the kitchen, where she filled a glass with cold water over and over again to quench her dehydration. As she sipped her fourth cup of water, she opened the fridge and every cabinet door in search of food. Josh was a vampire, so of course he didn’t have much, but it looked like he had just barely enough for prospective guests. There was a package of chocolate chip cookies in one of the barren cupboards, so Jenna settled for that as her stomach really couldn’t care what she ate at this point.

After she used the bathroom and her basic needs were taken care of, Jenna went outside and started the long walk to nowhere in particular. Just wherever it took her, with some of the weights that were in front of the closet small enough to fit in her pockets stuffed inside bulkily.

 

“I’m a vampire.”

At this point, it almost felt like coming out. The repetitiveness of how much he had say it to people and disbelief that came afterwards was in a way eerily alike to it, except it was probably more easy to accept being gay than a vampire in 2018.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“I’m a vampire.” Pete repeated. “Patrick Stump is a vampire. Josh Dun is a vampire. Tyler Joseph is a vampire.”

Sarah stared ahead at him, and then nodded. “Okay, sure. Brendon’s gone, I suppose vampires may as well exist too.”

“So, you believe me?”

“I guess. What does it have to do with Brendon?”

“It’s my fault he kinda got mixed up in everything.” Pete said. “So… you want to hear the story?”

“Sure.” She said in a monotone voice.

“Well, on the set of that music video I shot a few months ago with Brendon, funnily the vampire one, I got turned into a vampire and I didn’t know who did it. During that time period Patrick and I got together, not important to the story though. Anyways, Patrick helped me try to figure out who it was that turned me because I didn’t see who did it. The evidence started to point to Brendon-“

“So you killed Brendon?!”

“No, no, I didn’t, let me finish. And when I went to investigate Tyler’s disappearance, I told Josh about everything going on. And then Patrick saw Brendon at the airport, we thought for sure it was him because a flight from Columbus was landing at the same time. So I flew back to LA, and by the time I had gotten the messages Patrick on the plane to Columbus to drag my ass back home before we found out it was Brendon, so Josh picked him up at the airport. That sure was a mistake. I might have… snuck into your house to confront Brendon. And then Brendon proved to me he wasn’t the vampire, and then we figured out it was Josh because Josh had forgot something and went to get it at the same time I was turned, so I called Patrick and Josh answered, he wanted both me and Brendon to come to his house or he’d kill Patrick. So we flew there, Tyler was in his basement and he had turned him in a vampire, long story short I had to turn Patrick into a vampire because he was dying. Brendon escaped fine and was able to get home, and then… Josh was either really determined to get rid of what he knew or turn him, and he came after him.”

Sarah stayed silent, looked down at the ground and clenching her fists.

“He called me because he knew I’d believe him that Josh was coming after him.” Pete said. “I would have gone to rescue him, but Patrick and I were all the way in Columbus about to get on a plane to LA. And by the time we landed, he had already gone missing like Tyler had. Just a bloodstain on the floor, and there was nothing I could do. He told me to tell you that he loves you and your child, but I never got the chance to tell you. … I’m sorry.”

“So… you killed him?” Sarah demanded, digging her nails into the couch. “You fucking killed him?!”

“No, Josh did—“

“But it’s your fucking fault!” Sarah yowled, standing up and making threatening hand gestures and pointing at Pete. “You got him involved in all of this?! I had to see his fucking dead body and confirm it was his, and you wouldn’t believe how fucking tortured he looked! He died in agony because of you, and now he’s fucking dead and he’ll never get to see his child!”

“They found the body?!” Pete asked. 

“He’s dead!” Sarah yelled. “He’s fucking dead. I was putting off telling everyone, and then someone fucking stole his body! So I guess he’s really gone now, isn’t he? He’s probably being fucked by a necrophiliac psycho fangirl or something, and it’s your damn fault!”

Sarah swung at Pete, jumping onto the coffee table dividing them. Pete ducked the punch, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the couch to restrain her while she flailed her legs and screamed.

“You’re a fucking monster!” Sarah yelled. “You’re just like Josh, you’re going to kill all your children and family and friends like you did to Patrick! Vampires kill people, and you’re no better than Josh! Everyone around you is going to die and you’re just going to sit idly and watch it happen!”

“I’m not killing anyone.” Pete protested. “Patrick, I need your help!”

Sarah kicked Pete in the balls, and shoved him onto the floor in his moment of weakness. Sarah yanked his hair, and Pete rolled over and pushed her onto the ground to pin her there as she cursed and screamed obscenities at him.

Luckily, Patrick quickly arrived in the living room to help hold down Sarah.

“What do we do?” Patrick asked, holding down her legs to keep her from kicking anyone’s nuts again.

“We need to get her out of the house.” Pete said. “But we can only really get her away if we sedate her somehow.”

“You’re not sedating me, you fucking bitches!” Sarah yelled in response at them.

“How will we knock her out?” Patrick asked. “I doubt you have anything on hand.”

“Well, I might have chloroform in the closet for hunting purposes?”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, but who’s gonna get it? We need both of us to keep her down, she’s hysteric.”

“Okay, I know what to do.” Pete assured him. “BRONX! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND GRAB THE CHLOROFORM LIKE I TAUGHT YOU! I NEED YOU TO HELP US WITH SOMETHING.”

“You’re getting your kid involved?!” Patrick demanded. “And you taught him how to use chloroform?!

“They’d find out eventually, and it’s for self defense.” Pete shrugged. “And maybe we can lie about what this is about.”

Bronx came running down the stairs to the living room, shocked at the scene unfolding and clutching the rag soaked with chloroform.

“Bronx, hold it to her nose until she passes out, like I taught you.”

Bronx looked frightened at Sarah’s freakout, so he nodded and quickly dashed over, pressing it to Sarah’s face.

“Your dad’s a fucking monster! He’s a damn vampire, get out of here! Pete and Patrick are going to fucking kill you like they’ve done to Brendon!” Sarah yelled at Bronx.

After about 20 seconds, Sarah’s limbs fell limp and her eyes fluttered shut. Soon, Sarah became motionless and her head fell gently on the floor in defeat. Her erratic heartbeat steadied to a normal rhythm, and Bronx removed the rag from her face.

Pete poked her face a few times like he was poking a bear with a stick. “Yep, she’s asleep. Let’s put her in the car and bring her home.”

“Sure.” They let go of Sarah, and Pete scooped her up easily into his arms. Bronx stood next to them in awe, confused as to what had just happened.

“I’ll explain it when we get home.” Pete promised Bronx. “You remember how to dispose of it, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Great, go do that and then go watch Saint and Declan for me, ‘kay?”

“Oh, uh, sure, Dad.” Bronx nodded, and watched them go out the door.


	7. Stop Burning Bridges, Drive Off Them

Tyler had grown to the makeout sessions with Josh being bearable. If he pretended that Josh wasn’t a murderous vampire whose fault it is that Jenna is missing, then maybe he could get to like him a little bit. Just a little bit, he had promised himself, and no more. Only because he had to.

It was another one of those nights, of which they sat in the LA hotel room after a tiring day of tour planning. Tyler’s smartphone rang, interrupting their canoodling.

Tyler pulled back from Josh. “Can I get the phone quickly?”

“Sure.” Josh said. “Go ahead.”

Tyler got off the bed and picked up his phone. “Hello?”

“This is the Columbus police department. Is this Tyler Joseph?”

“Yes, this is him.” Tyler could feel his heart beating. “Did you find Jenna?”

“Oh, uh,” the police officer looked for the words. “We found her body. Jenna Joseph… committed suicide. She drowned herself. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Tyler was at a loss for words, biting his lip. “Oh.”

He had seen in a local Columbus news website lately that an unidentified woman’s body had been found at the bottom of the Scioto River, with weights in her pockets to force herself to drown. He hadn’t paid much attention to it at the time, as Tyler thought he knew Jenna had no suicidal thoughts. And now, it had all come back to slap him in the face. It was all his fault for going along passively with Josh’s plan, and staying upstairs while he listened to Jenna’s scream. When he had said his marriage vows, he had meant them; he felt in his heart that he would protect Jenna forever and love her. Yet, he had let her commit suicide after breaking her heart and putting up with Josh’s antics. All Josh had said was that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about anymore as they boarded the plane to Los Angeles.

“I’m so sorry, really, Mr. Joseph.” The officer said. “It’s so tragic. Can you stop by the police department sometime soon?”

“Um, one sec.” Tyler looked over at Josh for approval, who looked just as shocked as him and nodded. “Yeah, I’m out of town so I’ll get a flight home tomorrow.”

 

“So, you know how Brendon Urie went missing recently?” Pete asked Bronx, and Bronx nodded. “Yea, I was telling her about what Brendon had talked to me about last on the phone, and she didn’t believe me, so all the stress on her from everything just built up and she got mad. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Okay.” Unfortunately, Bronx still looked doubtful. “But what did she mean about the killing and vampires part?”

“Oh, you heard that.” Pete pressed his lips together. “Oh, she wasn’t thinking right. Patrick and I would never hurt you or anyone, you know that. She just wanted to blame Brendon going missing on someone.”

“Oh.” Bronx said. “So you’re _not_ a vampire?”

“Yes, I’m a normal human.”

“And Patrick’s a normal human?”

“Yes.”

”If you say so.”

“You don’t think we’re humans?”

“Well…” Bronx shrugged. “I’ve overheard you and Patrick talk about vampire-y things a lot.”

“Oh, that was for the Stay Frosty music video. Getting into character and stuff.” Pete explained.

“That was a few months ago, and I still can hear you guys whispering about that stuff.”

“We’re _human_ , Bronx” Pete insisted. “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Bronx looked mostly convinced, and said, “Okay. I’ll believe you if you get me Starbucks.”

“Fine,” Pete smiled out of relief that the subject was being dropped. “I’ll get you Starbucks.”

 

The nineteen days to Reading Festival passed, albeit with tension growing every day. Jenna Joseph was dead, Brendon Urie was dead and Sarah was still pretending that he wasn’t missing anymore and alive, and Fall Out Boy and Twenty One Pilots would be extremely close to each other for a day along with their announcement. As each day flew by, Pete grew more and more surprised that Twenty One Pilots hadn’t called off going to the festival because of Jenna’s death, but then again, Josh was probably forcing Tyler to do it.

For those 19 days, Patrick was still drinking Pete’s blood, too.

“Patrick, we’re going to be on the flight for _ten hours_.” Pete emphasized. “And you’re not going to be able to drink from me for that long until we’re in the hotel. You need to drink human blood. _I’m begging you_ , for as much as it pains me to say the phrase ‘for pete’s sake’: for _pete’s_ sake, just go hunting with me.”

“We can figure out a way around it.” Patrick said. “I could just drink more from you. And I’ve held my thirst for a day, I can do it again.”

“You should be able to hold your thirst for _more_ than a _day_.” Pete said. “Just fucking drink human blood, Patrick. I don’t want you getting thirsty on the plane.”

“I’ll be _fine_.”

“Patrick. Tell. Me. The. Truth.” Pete scowled. “How thirsty are you right now? Honestly.”

“I’m not famished.” Patrick shrugged.

“We’re flying to London tomorrow.” Pete pointed to the chalkboard that was now situated in Pete’s bedroom that read _2 days until Reading Festival_. “Please, Patrick.”

“I told you, I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be better than fine if you just drink human blood! It’s not that hard!” Pete said. “It’s not like you’ll be playing in front of thousands of delicious-smelling people right there in front of you. It’s not like you’ll be constantly surrounded by everyone and your voice will be dry after all that singing like it was at practice when you had to drink from me twice, actually three times, in the span of two hours. What’s the real reason you’re avoiding it?”

“I don’t want to kill anyone!”

“That’s what you keep saying, and I swear that I’ll hold you back every time! Cut the shit, Patrick, what’s the real reason?”

Patrick opened his mouth to yell the truth at Pete, but quickly shut it before he could shout it out. The real reason, the nightmares that he felt like would ensue if he let himself drink, suddenly felt silly. Pete would think he was crazy.

“I’ll tell you some other time.” Patrick gulped. “Please… just let me drink your blood. Next time I’ll try. I’ll really restrain myself and be careful, I promise.”

“I guess…” Pete held out his arm. “Only because we have to wake up early tomorrow and I want my sleep.”

Patrick drank from Pete again, taking a bit extra for the airplane. Maybe more than a bit.

 

“Fall Out Boy! Fall Out Boy! Fall Out Boy!” The eager crowd cheered, and as they stepped onto the stage, the crowd screamed with glee.

Patrick stood in front of the microphone, taking a deep breath, and Pete and Joe began to play the first few notes of the song.

The eerily purple stage lights switched on. The screaming stopped, and everyone stared horrified into Patrick’s eyes as blood dropped down his hair, his face, soaking his clothing and pouring off the stage into the masses of panicking fans.

 

“Patrick, you missed the alarm. We gotta get ready to go to the airport.” Pete said, shaking Patrick awake. “Let’s go.”

Patrick groaned, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He didn’t know whether to be glad it was just a nightmare or not. The sooner he could get this tour over with and try not to make any mistakes, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not the best action-packed chapter, but i promise you the next one is pretty damn good.
> 
> ANYWAYS i'm seeing fall out boy today!! I'm so excited, the last time I went to a real band concert was Big Time Rush (nobody comes to buffalo), so I'm fucking hyped. It's going to be unbelievable to see my idols standing right there on a stage playing my favorite songs and omg wow i'm just so excited!! I'm also trying to listen to every fall out boy album in order to prepare, right now I'm on Folie a Deux so just 3 more to go yeet
> 
> but this also means that it's buffalo concert time this fanfic is no longer taking place in the future and we're kinda a few days behind?? But that's no problem but it's still spooky to think about lol. I'm gonna honestly take so many notes after the concert, find the setlist, etc. so the chapter including the buffalo concert will be as accurate as possible with a sprinkling of drama thrown in ;) 
> 
> GUYS IM SO FUCKING EXCITED  
> anyways ok bye hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	8. Love, Sex, Death

The whole flight was a breeze, and the questioning at customs went surprisingly quicker than usual as the officer looked pretty tired. They got to London in early morning, and due to vampirism and a decreased need for sleep, Patrick and Pete were barely feeling the side effects of jet lag while Joe and Andy were just barely stumbling along like zombies and begging for caffeine.

The taxi cab took them all to the hotel, and Andy and Joe quickly started sleeping the day away. Pete and Patrick had naughtier intentions of what they were going to do in the hotel room bed, but as they unlocked the door, Tyler and Josh walked down the hall, rolling suitcases with them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Patrick asked. 

“Our hotel room is on this floor.” Josh stated.

_Shit_ , Pete thought. He forgot to check which hotel room he and Patrick had booked after he found out Twenty One Pilots’ room number.

“Okay, so we’re number… 421!” Josh pointed to room next to Pete and Patrick’s. “Wow, we’re neighbors. That’s pretty dang cool that you guys are 420.”

“We could play cards together later or something.” Tyler suggested. “It’d be nice to catch up.”

“No, Pete and I were planning on having sex. _All day_.” Patrick said, opening his hotel room door and pulling Pete inside. “Bye.”

 

 

After coming down from the stage and hearing the cheers of their overjoyous British fans, Patrick tugged on Pete’s arm as a symbol that he was thirsty as _fuck_. Pete took the hint, and being too tired to force him to go hunting, nodded inconspicuously to Patrick.

“Guys,” Andy ran up behind Pete and Patrick, tapping their shoulders. “I see Twenty One Pilots already. They’re setting up.”

“Fuck, really?”

“And Tyler looks _extremely_ nervous, probably about the announcement, just gonna say.” Joe added. “Have you guys still not heard anything about it?”

“We’re just as clueless.” Pete shrugged. “Should we stay and watch the performance?”

“I’m pretty tired after that performance.” Patrick emphasized ‘tired’, hoping Pete would take the hint.

Pete didn’t get the hint. “You can go back to the hotel room then, I’ll stay and watch.”

“But like, a _different_ kind of tired.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re still jet-lagged.” Pete brushed it off, distracted by his conspiring of theories of what Tyler could be doing and his eyes focused on the stage instead of Patrick’s raised eyebrows at him. “I’m sorry, but I got to watch the performance to make sure they don’t do anything.”

“Pete, I-” The backing track began to play for Jumpsuit, thrumming in his ears, and Pete became alert.

“Shit, it’s starting! I’ll come back to the hotel right after and tell you about it.” Pete quickly kissed Patrick’s lips. “See ‘ya, babe.”

Pete ran to the side of the stage to watch, and Patrick sighed in defeat.

“We’ll probably go back to the hotel with you, we’re exhausted as well.” Joe said.

“Actually, I was thinking of going souvenir shopping.” Patrick said. “I think I could do with a new mug with the Queen on it or something.”

“Sure, want us to come with?”

“Nah, you guys need your sleep. I can still see the bags under your eyes.” Patrick said.

“Yeah, we can do souvenir shopping in Leeds, anyways.” Joe agreed, and Andy nodded.

While they all climbed into a taxi, Pete watched intensely as Twenty One Pilots finished Jumpsuit and segued into Nico and The Niners. Tyler seemed to be his normal self for once, as he’d already being screamed at by security guards on stage for climbing the scaffoldings.

“I’m flying from a fire, from Nico and— can these fucking security guards leave me alone?” Tyler laughed into the microphone. He let go of where he was holding onto with one hand, leaving him just standing on a metal rod and leaning against the scaffolding. The crowd was a mix of cheers and terrified screams as Tyler stood there perfectly, continuing to scream the lyrics excitedly. Pete thought he must have been in that basement a really long time.

Josh chucked a spare drumstick at him and Tyler caught it perfectly, spinning it in his other hand. At this point, he was just flaunting his new vampirism. He threw the drumstick into the crowd, which eagerly screamed and immediately cared more about catching it than Tyler getting down safely.

Nico and The Niners ended, and Levitate began. It was a fitting song, as when Tyler rapped “Come down, come down,” he leaped up and fell down onto the stage.

Nobody cheered this time, but everyone horrifyingly screamed in terror. Even though Pete knew he’d survive the jump, his breath was still held along with everyone else backstage.

“Fuck.” Pete cursed. If Tyler wasn’t careful, he could really make people suspicious.

Paramedics were already rushing over, but Tyler landed on his feet gracefully, almost gliding to floor, and Josh smiled in either sick glee of the audience's screaming or in his weird love of his ‘boyfriend’.

“Woah!” Tyler screamed. “Bet you thought I couldn’t do that, could you?”

He continued to rap, while the stunned crowd weakly sang along in the British lilt to their voices. However, by the time he got to “got back what I once bought back in that slot” part, their attitudes were unblemished and cheery that his car radio is finally back. After the song, Tyler was pulled aside to get a quick scolding from medical professionals and a checkup, then he’s back on in five minutes, tops. While a stethoscope is held to his chest and Tyler induced his dead heart to beat for a quick minute, he gave a stomach-churningly friendly smile to Pete. It almost seemed as if Tyler was overjoyed suddenly to be there, performing with the guy who killed him and his friends.

As they performed more songs, Pete began to wonder if that’s the big announcement, although jumping from a scaffolding seems to not be much of an announcement at all.

And then Tear In My Heart began.

And all the pronouns were changed to ‘he’.

“Oh my god.” Everyone was in shock, at least backstage. The joshler shippers in the crowd cheered in glee, screaming and jumping up and down, up and down and waving their hands in the air. It’s almost as if Jenna doesn’t exist anymore.

“They’re coming out.” Pete whispers to himself. “Oh my god, no fucking way.”

“Shit, they’re coming out?” Someone asks next to Pete. “They’re gay?!”

“I didn’t even know they were a couple until now.” Pete says, and looks over at whoever is next to him. For a second, it’s Brendon’s face, and then it’s gone. Nobody is there except a box to store drums. _Now I’m going crazy too_ , he thinks non-seriously, and quickly forgot it while his frenzied thoughts of the concert occupied his mind.

“He’s the tear in my heart, take me higher than I’ve ever been!” Tyler sang.

The crowd was overzealous, and the paramedics actually have to rush to help a fan who’s fainted. The barriers had to be held back by security, since they were being almost tipped over by the sudden burst of energy in the attendees. There’s another fan having a panic attack, and then another fainting, and a few running away to throw up. Almost everyone else who was well had a phone held in their hand, recording the concert.

“My heart is my armor, he’s the tear in my heart, he’s a carver. He’s a butcher with a smile, cut me farther… than I’ve ever been.”

The last note played, and Tyler pretended to catch his breath. “I’m sure you’ve all heard of my wife, Jenna’s, death. And you all are shocked, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, we are!” Someone screamed out in a french accent from the crowd.

“Well… Josh and I are a couple.”

It shouldn’t be a surprise to Pete, Tyler and Josh are sharing a bed, after all. And yet the words trickled into Pete’s ears like lava. When Tyler looked back over at Josh and smiled, Pete can see how empty it is compared to when Patrick looks at him. There’s no way Tyler could be brimming with love and affection the way Pete feels when he even catches a glimpse of Patrick. When Tyler saw Josh, Pete just knew it was fear and misery that filled him. And yet, Tyler made it look so achingly real.

“And I know it might be a bit, or a lot, too soon after her death.” Tyler bit his lip. “And I want to assure you all that… Josh and I’s relationship had nothing to do with her suicide. Jenna and I had been growing apart for a while, and we were planning on getting a divorce.”

It all sounded so phony coming out his mouth. They’re plucked right from what Josh told him to say the last night, when he was instructing him on what to say and the consequences if he didn’t follow his advice.

“There were other unfortunate causes of Jenna’s suicide that we shouldn’t go into right now.” Tyler gulped, wiping a tear from his eye. “This was the plan, to announce our relationship at Reading, before Jenna’s death, and she was totally for it, and Josh and I knew she would have wanted her not to stop us. It’s better you guys find out from us than a gossip magazine, right?”

And somehow, the crowd seemed to believe it. Tyler’s nervousness is translated as grief from Jenna’s death, and everyone is cheering and screaming.

The track backing for Stressed Out started to play, and Tyler went up to where Josh is drumming to make out with him for a quick second before he had to start singing, prompting the audience to scream and faint yet again.

Pete stayed for the rest of the performance, watching Tyler’s forced smiles and kisses, and then left in a hurry and furiously called Patrick. He won’t pick up, but maybe he just fell asleep in the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was my first week of school and damn has it been a shit week. School is ok, just stupid friend drama and anxiety and stuff and being forced to do assignments in groups. Anyways in other words, junior year is just how I expected it to be. I can't wait to move to England cut all the fakes out of my life because you don't have to confront anybody when you live across the world.
> 
> Anyways, there was actually a time when Tyler changed some of the pronouns to he which I found out after writing this chapter, but he did it as a joke to dedicate it to two chains or something I think, but the video is on youtube here if you wanna imagine this chapter better: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iru48f4Tfc
> 
> also idk if they stayed in a hotel during Reading and Leeds but I do know they had a tour bus, but anyways they stay in a hotel cuz it's plot
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. I'm Someone You've Gotta Institutionalize (I'm So Sorry)

It was still daylight, and Pete had still been texting Patrick and complaining about Josh’s drumming technique.

Patrick made his way down the busy street, glancing up and down at his phone.

**Pete Wentz: I think josh just looked at me again ugh what a bitch right**

**Pete Wentz: now they’re saying how much they love the fans huh they weren’t even supposed to go to reading in the first place everything just got mixed up cuz they killed Brendon if they REALLY loved their fans they wouldn’t gone on hiatus**

**Pete Wentz: conspiracy theory they killed Brendon to get a place headlining at Reading**

**Patrick Stump: crazy theory, any souvenirs you want while we’re here**

**Pete Wentz: nah we’ll be back here soon for the mania tour anyway**

**Patrick Stump: ok cool I’ll just surprise you then**

Patrick finally found a souvenir shop, a feat being that he was a bit far from central London, and went inside. He got a friendly wave from the cashier working the cash register, and Patrick began perusing.

“Do you have any mugs?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, right o’er there. I can wrap ‘em for you if you like.” The cashier said, and he pointed to a shelf that an old Japanese tourist was looking over intensely. Patrick said thanks and went over, shuffling quietly behind the woman to look at ceramic mugs.

He picked out a mug with the shape of Britain printed onto it, and then went to browsing the corny t-shirts to hopefully find someone for Pete. As he poured over the shirts, the cashier walked over.

“You’re Patrick Stump, right️?” He asked. “I didn’t think it was you at first, I thought you were totally still at Reading.”

“Oh, yea, I’m Patrick Stump.” Patrick smiled. “Reading just ended, and I needed a new mug, so I thought I might as well buy one quickly.”

“Awesome.” The cashier said. “I wanted to go to Reading, got my ticket and everything, but I literally got stuck with a shift today and my uncle runs the shop, fuck him. Anyways, my name’s Matt. I’ve been a fan of FOB for a while now.”

They shook hands, and talked about music for a bit. After a selfie, Matt the red-haired cashier showed him some guitar picks with British stuff on it that Patrick quickly snagged for Pete along with a Kinder egg.

As Matt scanned the items into the cash register, he boldly mentioned, “My shift ends in twenty minutes, I could probably take off a bit early and show you some of the sights. Well, if your boyfriend don’t mind.”

Patrick was going to politely decline the offer from the young uni student because Pete would be obviously not cheerful if he heard, although Matt was an intriguing guy and a nice fan. However, a switch was flicked somewhere in Patrick, and he suddenly knew Pete wouldn’t be back for hours to feed him.

“Well… I guess I could use something to eat, any good food places around here?” Patrick wondered.

“Oh, yea, there’s a great pub me and my friends love. It’s never too busy, I’m sure nobody’ll recognize you there.” 

“Great, thanks.”

After the Japanese tourist finally finished her shopping and left, the shop was closed and Patrick and Matt ventured out together. Patrick tipped his fedora slightly to hopefully cover his face a little more with shadows, but then again, the only person who ever wears fedoras is Patrick Stump.

Matt was complaining about his illustration lecturer and how he got a bad mark for turning in a project just a few minutes late, and Patrick nodded sympathetically even though he couldn’t relate because he had never gone to college.

While Matt rambled on and on, starting to talk about how much of a bitch his uncle was and how he probably wouldn’t have had to take the shift if his uncle wasn’t such a closeted homophobe that let his straight nephew and nieces work whenever it pleased them, Patrick’s eyes darted back and forth from Matt’s face to the street to see if anyone was around. Luckily, it looked like most of the street was deserted, and Patrick finally pulled Matt into an alleyway.

“Oye, where are ‘ya taking me?” Matt asked, although he didn’t seem too annoyed about it.

“Just into this alley.” Patrick shrugged, and then grabbing his shoulders to pull him forward to kiss him.

“Damn, Patrick, you’re sluttier than I thought you were.” Matt grinned, and then clashing their lips together. Patrick quickly pushed down Matt’s shirt and began pressing kisses to his neck, clearly impatient for a drink.

Patrick’s phone began to ring, but he paid no mind to it and continued to kiss Matt’s neck, licking and nipping his smooth flesh.

Matt was pretty fooled he was probably just going to be getting a handjob, maybe a blowjob if he was lucky, from his celebrity crush, so you can imagine his shock when Patrick Stump actually had fangs and actually bit into him.

Pete’s blood was nothing compared to the euphoria Patrick felt. No offense to Pete, but Patrick could now tell why just his blood wasn’t cutting it.

Patrick moaned, lapping up Matt’s crimson blood up eagerly as it bled out from the wound impairing his neck. He pushed him up against the graffiti-covered wall, and ignored as his phone rang for a second time. Matt hissed at the pain, trying to push Patrick away and failing miserably. His phone rang again, but did it really fucking matter?

 

As Pete leaned against the wall near the entrance of the hotel, texting Patrick and hoping he replies soon, Patrick appeared out of the darkness and sprints up to Pete.

“Hey!” Patrick smiled. “How was the show?”

“I’ve been calling you since what happened!” Pete said. “Oh my god, people are saying this is the most ‘epic’ twenty one pilots performance ever, but it was actually really pitiful for Tyler honestly. You would _not_ believe what happened. But let’s go inside and get you a drink first.”

Patrick smiled, wiping a small drop of blood off his lips. “I already had a drink.”

“Oh my god, really?” Pete exclaimed. “Yes, finally! Not to sound like a proud father or anything, but I’m super proud. I know it must have been hard.”

“Yeah, I guess I was scared about nothing.” All of Patrick’s cares and memories of the warnings foretold in his nightmares had dissipated ever since the first drop hit his tongue. “You’re right, it was so much better. I feel so _amazing_ , like I could…” he thinks. “I could climb that tree? I don’t climb trees often, so I think that’s a huge improvement.”

“You were careful, right?” Pete asked.

“With what?”

“The person you drank from.”

“Oh.” Patrick forgot the hair color of whomever he drank from. But Patrick is a nice person, so whoever it was (Max? Mark? Matty?) must be fine. Patrick would probably just rather remember his experience rather than the unimportant technicalities. “Yeah, he’s alive. It’s all good.”

“Great! We gotta celebrate or something.” Pete said, too distracted by the news on his mind to comprehend that there’s a wild glint in Patrick’s eye. “Okay, anyways, so guess what happened at the concert? Let’s go inside, I’ll tell you about it on our way in.”

“Okay, sure.” They headed in, and as they walked to the elevator, Pete started spouting off about Tyler’s dauntless stage climbing that had been taken up a notch. “Okay, so then after that song was Tear In My Heart, and you’ll never fucking guess what he did with that.”

“What?”

“He replaced all the pronouns with-”

“Oh, I see you’re talking about our show.” A familiar voice rang out from behind them. Patrick and Pete stopped in front of the elevators, where Tyler and Josh are waiting for one to bring them to their floor. “What did you think of it?”

“Oh, it was quite _daring_ , that’s for sure.” Pete hissed. He reached for the up button on the other elevator.

“Oh, you can go on our elevator if you want. Plenty of room.” Josh shrugged,waving away Pete’s hand. Pete begrudgingly took away his hand and sent him a glare, and Josh continued. “Yeah, Tyler’s stage climbing was a sight, wasn’t it?”

“You’re just happy because my pants slipped and you could see my underwear.” Tyler giggled.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Josh said, wrapping his arm around Tyler’s shoulders and pulling him close to him. “So, you want to tell Patrick what happened after that or should I?” 

“I can tell him myself.” Pete stated coldly. “Tyler replaced the pronouns in Tear In My Heart with he. And then they came out as a couple.”

“Really?” Patrick asked. “You guys… are actually a thing?”

“Yep.” Josh kissed Tyler’s cheek, and it’s almost as if Tyler looks a little bit gleeful. “Oh, don’t look so jealous, Pete. You guys don’t have to be the only gay vampire band couple!”

“There shouldn’t even be the adjective of ‘vampire’ in the first place!” Pete said. 

“What, you’re still salty about that?” Tyler asked. “It’s really not that bad, being a vampire. Josh only wants the best for you guys.”

_And Tyler has been brainwashed, great!_ , Pete sighed in his mind while slashing his tongue against his fangs in his tight-lipped mouth in anger. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, making them stop their petty feud for a few moments to let a family all arguing and yelling in swift French get out and pass them.

Tyler and Josh stepped into the elevator. “Come on.” Tyler beckoned. “We’re going to the same floor, we don’t bite. Well, we do, but you guys do too, so I would say we’re on level playing ground.”

Patrick and Pete looked at each other, take a deep breath, and stepped into the elevator.

As the elevator started chugging up, Josh joked, “Hey, we can have foursomes now!”. Pete knew at that moment he had made a mistake and gritted his teeth, and Patrick started coughing in shock. “Hey, I’m kidding, don’t be so uptight!”

As soon as the elevator got off at the fourth floor, Joe and Andy were waiting in the doorway of their hotel room for Patrick and Pete since they made plans to play a board game or just hang out. They said hi to each other, and just as Pete and Patrick were going into the room, Josh called out, “Hey Patrick, I noticed you’re looking pretty rejuvenated today. Glad you finally did it, buddy!”

Patrick slammed the door behind him.

“What was he talking about?” Andy asked, shuffling a deck of Uno cards.

“Oh, nothing.” Patrick shrugged.

“No, what’s Josh bugging you guys about this time?” Andy asked. “Did something else happen after we left besides stage tricks and gay shit?”

“Me and Patrick had sex last night. And they heard.” Pete quickly said before Patrick can try to pass off a worsely-told lie. “That’s it.”

“Ohhhhh.” Andy said.

“What did they do?” Joe asked from the fridge, ducking his head out from it.

“Josh and Tyler heard them have sex.”

“ _Ohhhh_.” Joe smirked at Pete and Patrick quickly, and then went back to the fridge to pick a snack. Pete and Patrick continued looking at the nice floor and blushing. Technically, it’s probably not a lie. They did have sex. And Tyler and Josh probably heard, because then after they finished, they could hear Tyler and Josh having even louder sex as revenge, although Patrick still was pretty sure he was talking about the blood-drinking instead, because Josh is a bitch like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt really thought he was gonna get that dick huh??
> 
> I hope Matt's British accent wasn't too atrocious. I've been to England (and Wales too, but i dunno if anyone cares about Wales) and I have British fam and I grew up on British media (yes, including doctor who, but a lot more shows than that, Charlie and Lola was my shit). So, I hope it's okay. Maybe when I'm properly British I'll go back in this fanfic in a few years and add as much incomprehensible British slang as I can, but I can tell you that I'll never EVER use gert lush (as you can tell, the fam is from Bristol). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. You Think Your Only Crime Is That You Got Caught

Sarah frowned staring down at her belly and running her hands over it.

“Fuck you, Brendon.” She whispered. “Getting me pregnant and then getting yourself killed. By vampires, of all things.”

She stood there in the bathroom for a few more moments, staring at the mirror.

Suddenly, something appeared behind her. 

“You should just do it.” It was Jenna, putting a chilling hand on her shoulder. “You have nothing left. Do you really think life is worth living? Ever since Brendon died, you’ve become crazy. Pete had to literally knock you out with damn chloroform to kick you out of his house.”

Sarah wanted to say, _“No, shut the fuck up.”_ so badly, so desperately. Suicide isn’t the answer. Ever.

But she was seeing a dead woman in her bathroom. Of course she was going crazy. Maybe she was right. She should've considered it as at least an option.

Instead, she slammed her arm against the mirror, again and again. Multiple cuts and scratches bled out over the pearly white sink, and she throws each and every piece of glass she can pry off at the walls, floor, wherever she feels the pressure building up at her.

“This is your fault, Brendon!” She shrieks. “It’s your fault!”

She sat in a pile of glass shards, weeping. She composed herself eventually in time to answer a call from her mother, and say that everyone and everything was fine.

 

 

A day later, the thirst came creeping at Patrick again when he awoke, curled next to Pete.

“Pete.” Patrick lightly patted his shoulder. “Pete, I gotta go hunt.”

“Babe, we leave for Leeds right after we get ready.” Pete groaned. “You’re thirsty again already?”

“Yeah.” Patrick said. “I am. I’ll be quick, I swear.”

“Well…” Pete considered it. “I guess I could use something, too. Let’s hurry up, then.”

 

After Pete showed Patrick how to snatch up a victim more discreetly, they boarded the tour bus to Leeds. They had toured in the UK plenty of times, but the roads were still strange as fuck. Patrick kept looking up at the road whizzing by and almost getting scared that they were on the wrong side even though the right side was the right side. After an hour, they stopped at a Tesco to stock up on British candy, most of which would _probably_ be smuggled home in their suitcases while skipping all of the customs declarations, and so they hopped off the bus.

Patrick ended up being the only one in the candy section, since Pete went off to go find some alcohol, Andy went to look at the vegan junk food, and Joe’s… somewhere.

Patrick so far had a few Kinder eggs, two Aero bars, and a packet of Maltesers in the shopping basket. He took two more Maltesers, and then picked up a Cadbury bar to examine until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Pete, is that-”

“Oye, I’m not Pete.” Yeah, Pete definitely doesn’t have a British accent.

Patrick spun around, and fell against the shelves of candy in shock. “You… you’re that guy.”

“Your posh ass already’s forgot my name?” He demanded. “It’s Matt. I was gonna find a way to sneak backstage at Leeds, but I suppose this is easier and less illegal. Recognize this?” Matt pointed to his neck, on which the spot where Patrick had bitten him was covered in a thick layer of gauze. “I don’t think I ever mentioned I was able to get off work for Leeds, did I? I almost missed it because I was getting stitches because of your _bloody_ little stunt. I thought I was going to fucking die all because I had let some headliner band’s singer seduce me.”

“Matt, I’m so sorry. It’s complicated to explain-”

“No, I should’ve known it was one of _your_ type.” Matt interjected. “All of ‘ya prancing around the nightclubs in London looking for a cheap drink. Newsflash, pal, my buds have warned me about your type. So, Patrick Stump, how’d this fucking happen to you? Must’ve been partying it up and being a complete fucking slut, weren’t you?!”

“No, it’s more fucking complicated than that, and be quiet.” Patrick whispered. “Look, I’m sorry, but I was thirsty and I hadn’t been feeding off human blood-”

“I didn’t come here to hear some shit excuses.” He interrupted again. “I want you to fucking finish what you damn started and fuck me.”

“No, I’m _not_ going to do that?” Patrick hissed. “No fucking way.”

“Well, I suppose you want me to tell the hunters about you, yeah?”

“Hunters?” Patrick had an air of skepticism on his face, wondering how this young human university student could possibly harm him.

“Well, they must not have ‘em in the states, do they?” Matt cockily smiled. “England’s an absolute _hotbed_ for your type’s activity. The UK has the highest density of vampires, they’re just great at covering it up and protecting them. Then a few years ago, some humans got tired of your type being giving the special treatment, being allowed to run wild and kill fucking anyone with no consequence. One call, and a group of hunters will show up on your doorstep and fucking kill you.”

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Patrick remained straight-faced. “Just go away. I’m not going to have sex with you, but I’ll buy you some candy for your troubles, if you want.” He held up a kinder egg. “Do you like kinder eggs?”

“Nah, mate, I don’t.” Matt seized the kinder egg from him and yeeted it into the store window. The kinder egg shattered, slamming forcefully against the window pane and falling to the tile floor. However, it didn’t deter Patrick at all. “Look, you posh bitch, fuck me and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“That didn’t seem to matter when you were kissing me. You led me on and got me all hot and bothered, and now you won’t even finish it?”

“Yep.” Patrick promptly nodded. “I’m gonna go find my boyfriend now, and fuck him instead. Nice talking to you.”

Patrick turned his back to him and walked away with only a modest amount of candy in his basket, and wandered off to the alcohol section, unaffected by Matt’s supposedly empty threats. However, while Matt watched Pete embrace Patrick and kiss his cheek while they perused wine bottles, he then walked out of the store.

 

“They fucking released another song.” Pete sighed while they sat backstage at Leeds.

“Twenty One Pilots?” Joe asked.

“Yeah, and you’ll never believe what it’s called.”

“My Blood?” Patrick asked, looking up from his phone screen. Pete nodded.

“I mean, come on, even the title screams vampiric.” Pete groaned. “I bet the lyrics are just as vampire-y.”

“Oh, I see you’re talking about us?” Josh’s voice rang out from behind them, and they all turned around to look with faces tired of their antics. “Yeah, Tyler wrote it when he was mad at me. We’re all good now though, glad some creativity came out of it.”

“Oh yeah, I just can’t _wait_ to hear it.” Pete said. “It’s such a coincidence, we’re about to release the Lake Effect Kid EP tomorrow.”

“Wasn’t it next month?” Andy whispered.

“Tomorrow.” Pete hissed. “Yeah, we’re pretty hyped.”

“Well, I can’t wait to hear some classic bops you couldn’t finish for a whole _decade_.” Josh slyly taunted. “I guess I could say you were _stumped_.”

Patrick pressed his lips together, looking away from Josh and at the ground with wide eyes to mask his displeasure like he was on The Office.

“Haha, yeah, and I guess it took you guys a whole fucking year of doing nothing to be _dun_ with one album.” Pete retaliated. “Anyways, we have more important things to do, like headlining Reading  & Leeds, and working on a fresh album while going on tour and keeping in contact with the world. You should try it sometime.”

“Sounds fun.” Tyler interrupted, tugging Josh’s arm. “Josh, they need us. Setlist problem.”

“Sure.” Josh said, and if he had long hair, Pete knew he would have totally flipped it as he walked away and said, “Later.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, Joe asked, “Pete? The EP isn’t out for another month. _We haven’t even begun promoting it!_ What the absolute fuck?”

“It wouldn’t be _that_ hard to push forward the release date.” Pete said. “Patrick, you go call management for me, ok? If it’s you asking, there’s no way they can say no.”

“Are you sure that they’ll do that?” Andy asked skeptically.

“Yeah, just say I threatened to leak it and that I’m serious this time because I got some inspiration from Twenty One Pilots in that area.” He shrugged. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Got it.” Patrick stood up, giving Pete a quick kiss on the cheek. He seriously doubted he would get very far, but anything to get any weird vengeance on Josh. “I’ll be right back.”

Patrick took his phone and walked away from the crowds of bands and musicians and crew to start scrolling through his contact list, and pressed ‘call’. It went surprisingly well, their team taking Pete’s ‘threat’ to leak more seriously than he thought they would and giving in to setting an earlier date while Patrick kicked around a pebble.

Almost as soon as he ended the call, there was a tap on his shoulder from someone probably who hadn’t wanted to disturb him.

“One sec.” Patrick said, fumbling with his phone to slide it back into his pocket. He turned, and saw an unpleasant face. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?”

“Mm, well, I guess you did, but….” Matt rolled his eyes and smiled. “I couldn’t just let my forged backstage pass go to waste, could I?”

“You’re fucking crazy, just get out of here.” Patrick said. “I’ve really had enough of crazy people this week. First Sarah, then Josh, then you. Could everyone stop?”

“I’m not crazy, you just owe it to me to fuck me, and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“Not going to lie, sounds a bit rape-y.” Patrick admitted. “Look, I really gotta tell Pete something important, so bye now.”

“No, no ‘bye; yet.” Matt blocked Patrick’s way. “We _definitely_ aren’t finished here yet.”

“No, we’re finished.” Rage began to build up in Patrick, bit by bit, collecting into a large mass that translated into the slight hiss on his tongue. “I’ll call security if you don’t get the fuck out of here right now.”

“I’m not getting out of here until you fuck me.”

“Just go _away_.” Patrick walked past him. “That’s it. I’m calling security, have a nice time being dragged out in front of everyone.”

This time, Matt grabbed him by the throat and initiated a fight he could never win. His short fingernails pitifully scratched across the singer’s throat, and Patrick ripped his hands away, shoving him against the picket fence with a resounding _slam!_

Matt collapsed against the fence, shaking him so hard he began a coughing fit. However, he wasn’t done yet. Patrick grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up and pushing his neck back to reveal the spot where he had bitten last that was covered in gauze.

Patrick ripped off the gauze, throwing the bloody piece of cloth to the dirt and tearing his fangs into his neck. Matt didn’t emit a sound; instead, his mouth gaped open in shock and made no sound while he continually was drained of blood.

Eventually, when Patrick had enough, he shoved Matt against the fence. The boy was still slack-jawed, and his blank eyes resembled the same feeling as you got when staring at a dead fish. He slumped against the fence, paralyzed and staring at the ground in a haze.

While Patrick recomposed himself and wiped the blood off of his mouth, he looked away from the still human and avoided eye-contact. The blood had quenched his thirst pretty well for now, and almost too well.

When Patrick finally looked back at Matt to make sure he wasn’t looking too pissed, something was off. Then he realized; that’s kinda how that-one-aunt-that-died-when-he-was-10 looked in her coffin. Except she had been wearing a dress. And she certainly hadn’t been freshly bled to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i've begun my descent into darkness because I used the word 'yeet' as an actual verb, don't let me ever stray from the art path and become an english teacher please
> 
> so... Matt.... is a dead boi. Hopefully you're all happy about that, you'll get to see those consequences soon enough ;)
> 
> and i also came up with ideas for a possible THIRD part holy fucking shit someone stop me or this fanfic will take over my life. Good news, it'll include a band I'm sure you all love ;) (no, it's not big time rush, you fucking emos) and since I've got all these ideas, god help me not have any writers block anytime soon because I am not one of those writers he blessed to have the innate ability to write graphic smut whenever the plot comes to a standstill
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!


	11. I Always Make Such Expensive Mistakes

“So, how did it go?” Pete asked as soon as he picked up Patrick’s call.

“They let us move the date forward, anyways I kinda just fucking _killed_ someone?”

“Wait, shit, what?”

“Yeah, um…” Patrick sighed. “He… tried to… assault me… and then suddenly I got thirsty… and…”

“Did anybody see?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok, hang on one second. It happened a couple of times to me too, we’ll be quick.”

“Okay, I’m behind the stage, near where they dumped all the equipment cases.”

“Got it.” Pete hung up, and turned to Joe and Andy, who were looking at him and wondering what the call was about. “Lake Effect Kid is being released sooner, I gotta talk to Patrick about something quickly.”

“We go on in ten minutes.” Joe said. “Whatever he has to talk about can be said right here or after the concert.”

“No, I gotta… talk to him… about…” Pete bit his lip. “Stage fright. Yea, he’s just nervous tonight and everything. I gotta talk to him alone.”

“We’ve been famous for years, nobody here has gotten stage fright since after we started playing in stadiums.” Joe stated. “Patrick doesn’t have stage fright.”

“Well, I need to talk to him, anyway.” Pete took the strap of his guitar off of his shoulder, and set it down. “We’ll be back before the show starts.”

“Pete, wait-”

He didn’t wait to hear Joe’s words, and instead stepped out of the dressing room.

“Jeez, what’s up with them?” Andy inquired, picking up Pete’s guitar and sitting down with it, running his fingers over the strings. “They’ve been weird lately.”

“Weird how?”

“Like they’re always trying to hide something.” Andy said, looking over at Joe. “I’ve noticed they’ve just been trying to lie a lot.”

“Like about what?”

“First of all, sex is always their coverup. As much as almost everyone likes fucking, I sincerely doubt they do it that often.”

“In what instances?” Joe asked.

“Like, everything. Whenever Josh says something vague, they just say it’s a sex thing. As much as Josh is a fucking weirdo vampire now, I sincerely think that he doesn’t care about their fucking that much.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them to be having sex that much.” Joe commented. “Remember Warped Tour 2005?”

“Oh god, yeah. Everytime we walked into the tour bus, Pete was there fucking Mikey Way, even if we just went out for a minute.” Andy said. “I mean, we’re more old and mature than we were back then, though.”

“Pete’s a vampire, remember?” Joe said. “He’s practically young again, at his physical prime, and you _know_ he’s going to take advantage of that by having sex. Didn’t you see those bite marks on his arm that one day? There were basically no spots without them. You and I know they’re going at it like rabbits. So, what’s your second point?”

“ _Exactly._ ” Andy said.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Pete’s the vampire in the relationship. Yet, in all the few times I have seen Patrick shirtless this month, Patrick had no bite marks.”

“I’m not about to judge anyone’s kinks.” Joe shrugged. “Besides, maybe Pete’s doing his biting in…” He gestured to his lower half, “...different places.”

“So, suddenly Pete is no longer feeding off of Patrick, but Patrick suddenly likes to be the one doing the biting.” Andy said. “Like... doesn’t it sound odd?”

“What are you implying?” Joe said, and then grinned with a sudden and silly thought. “That Patrick is a vampire?”

“You know…” Andy stared at Joe, and snapped his fingers. “-- that could be it.”

“You seriously think Patrick’s a vampire?” Joe furrowed an eyebrow. “Let’s say theoretically… that he _is_. Pete told us about himself being a vampire not that long after he was turned into one, and he knows we’re super chill with it. So even if Patrick was one, which he obviously isn’t, they wouldn’t keep it from us that long.”

“Well, one vampire isn’t that big of a deal. But two vampires in a band? Maybe he would think that would be intimidating to us or something.”

“Well, two people in the band are dating, and I don’t feel intimidated by that.”

“Yeah, there’s a difference between two people being lovey-dovey and two people living off blood to survive. But to be fair, you _do_ get jealous whenever they’re cuddling and shit.”

“Andy, that was only one time.”

“Joe, we’ve hooked up more than one time. Drunk sex counts. And blowjobs.”

“Whatever.” Joe said, looking away and fiddling with the pegs of his guitar. “It’s not like Pete and Patrick know we fuck once in awhile, anyways, so that reason doesn’t count. Do you have any more proof that you think Patrick is a vampire?”

“Not that I can think of at the moment, but I’ll look out for more.” Andy said.

“Knowing you, you’re probably going to interrupt the next time we’re hooking up to present a powerpoint on why Patrick is a vampire. Maybe even a thesis paper.”

“Be careful, or that might actually happen.” Andy laughed. “Anyways, whatever is taking them so long is probably vampire business, just saying.”

“No, I’m still pretty sure they’re fucking. I’ll wait until after your powerpoint to assume.”

 

“So… your first kill.” Pete grimaced, staring down at the body of the once-breathing British fanboy. “How are you feeling?”

“It doesn’t matter how I’m feeling, what are we going to do about the body?!” Patrick demanded, pointing to it. “He tried to assault me, and I got mad, and-”

“Patrick,” Pete placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders to ease him, although one of his hands eventually ended up drifting to Patrick’s cheek. “It’s okay. This happens to me sometimes. And the first time I accidentally killed someone, you were so understanding and trusting and helpful, and if you think I’m going to be anything but that, you’re wrong. You’re still adjusting to human blood, and it’s definitely better that you killed some piece of shit who was going to rape you than letting that dude live to possibly rape someone else.”

“Yeah, but…” Patrick gulped. “What if I’m not able to control it around someone innocent?”

“You can, Patrick, you’ve been doing so well with human blood so far.” Pete comforted. “You will be able to control it. It’s been a while since I’ve killed someone, and you’ll get to that point, too.”

“I guess so.” Patrick said. “Okay, what the fuck do we do?”

“Hide him in one of these many equipment boxes.” Pete said, turning around and swinging open one that was labelled _PYROTECHNICS_ , which happened to be perfectly human-sized, opaque, and empty.

“But we can’t fetch him right after the performance, we have interviews.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think they’ll actually be taking apart this place until tomorrow, so nobody should be back here for a while.” Pete reached down, carefully avoiding the bloodstains, and lifted up Matt and dumped him without remorse into the box. He slammed shut the lid, locked it, and whirled back around to Patrick, changing the topic to hopefully distract and ease him. “Let’s go, we have a show to start. We absolutely have to outshine Tyler and Josh’s performance, so I’m thinking stage gay but actually gay?”

Patrick let go of the tension in his shoulders, trying to will himself to forget the deed he had just committed, and began walking quickly with Pete out of the area. “Sure, what were you thinking?”

“Okay, so I’m thinking we get very close on stage, like we usually do, just a million more times to tease them, and then when you and the crowd is least expecting it, I’ll give you one huge kiss and make sure that Twenty One Pilots is watching.” Pete said. “Sound good?”

“What kind of kissing are we talking about?”

“So I was thinking-” Pete quickly took out his phone to check the time, and realized it was only two minutes before they got on stage. “Shit, we gotta run!”

Pete broke into a jog, Patrick following and adjusting to his speed. Making sure nobody was around them, Pete used a burst of vampiric speed to get to the corner, along with Patrick copying. When the two turned the corner, they slowed back down to a human pace in the vision of some backstage crew. Luckily, they made it to the stage on time, where Andy shoved Pete’s guitar at him.

“Guys! We’re about to go on!” Joe scolded. “What was so important?”

“After the show.” Patrick said, giving him a whole couple of hours to think through his excuses.

While they all walked toward the stage, Andy walked a bit slower behind them and tugged Joe’s shoulder. The loud music gave him the perfect chance to speak without anyone else hearing. Andy told Joe, “Patrick and Pete were running to get here, and Patrick doesn’t look tired at all.”

Joe nodded, giving him a doubtful look. “Sure, Andy, sure.”

 

Tyler and Josh both stood at the edge of the front of the crowd, sunglasses laying on their faces and beanies on their heads to disguise them in case the darkness wasn’t enough. The blaring music of Fall Out Boy surrounded them with the beat thrumming in their feet and slamming against their ears. Every so often, Pete would send a despising look their way, cluing that they knew they were there.

Tyler leaned against Josh as they watched Pete approach Patrick and play guitar ever-so-tantalizingly-close to him for the billionth time this show. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler, pulling him close to him as they watched. They were really only here because Josh liked annoying Fall Out Boy in increasingly lowkey ways, from turning Pete into a vampire to kidnapping to booking themselves on the same tour.

“He looks too happy.” Josh murmured into Tyler’s ear, giving Patrick an unsettling glance that he could tell he received.

“He’s on stage, Joshie, of course he has to.” Tyler whispered back. “Did you think something was gonna happen this soon?”

“Well, no, but I didn’t think that he would literally be grinding against Pete!” Josh motioned to the stage. Pete was yet again playing guitar extremely close to Patrick, and a bit too close. Pete licked Patrick’s ear, replacing a word of the lyrics with a sharp intake of breath.

“Be patient, Joshie, I’m sure they’re doing worse than they seem. You’re just sadistic.”

“I’m not.”

They continued watching the show, and of course, at the eventual end of the song, Pete grabbed Patrick’s face and went at it for a kiss. It included their tongues. It greatly roused the crowd, causing them to all scream and cheer. Josh wasn’t amused.

“I can’t believe I’m a drummer, otherwise I would totally have sex on stage to get back at them.” He hissed.

“It’s going to be fine, Josh, we’re keeping Banditos PG.” Tyler said. “Anyways, did we leave the hotel room locked? ‘Cause I’m sure we did, but I just feel like-”

“It’s locked, don’t worry.” He assured him. “Everything’s gone smoothly, and it’ll keep going just as planned. After all, you know what happens if you forget to lock it.”

Tyler’s head sank further into Josh’s cold shoulder, nodding slightly. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm i wonder what tyler and josh are hiding... maybe kinky shit lol. Anyways i don't have much to say (except that pete playing fortnite in empty stadiums is a mood) so i hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)


	12. I'm A Leading Man and the Lies I Weave Are Oh So Intricate

Interviews, filled with questions. Mostly about the music, a few slipping in about their gay relationship.

They returned to the hotel, weary. Snuck out to destroy the body. Ashes remained. They returned to the hotel, weary again. 

Patrick’s eyes had the dead and charring face of Matt blazed into them to continually remember. It was the opposite of horrifying for him. It instead was a combination of therapeutic and a sick feeling that was actually a comforting thought to entertain.

Whatever it was supposed to be, Patrick fell asleep easily in Pete’s arms despite it.

 

Patrick awoke, the taste of blood lingering on his lips. He brushed his teeth harder than ever that morning, trying to distract himself with thoughts that at least he could write an abundance of deep songs while Pete shoved clothes into the suitcase in a hurry. Their flight wasn’t for a few hours, but the sooner they left the country of their crime, the better.

“Joe and Andy want us to go down to the hotel breakfast with them.” Pete said, popping into the bathroom. Patrick was still furiously scrubbing his teeth.

He spat out the toothpaste. “Tell them we’re gonna order it to our room.” Patrick then picked up the tube and squeezed more onto the brush.

“They want to do this thing called ‘socializing’.” Pete said. “You’re not going to be able to hide that you’re a vampire forever, Patrick, you should just tell them.”

“I can and I will hide it forever. Tell them we’re ordering”

“Okay, I’ll tell them we’ll go down there.” Pete said, tapping on his phone. “Why are you brushing your teeth a second time? Everything okay?”

Patrick nodded, brushing vigorously.

“Babe, is it about the blood?”

“No!”

“It’s about the blood, isn’t it?”

Patrick spit out the toothpaste. “No, I just want clean teeth. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Babe, nobody is going to see any blood on your teeth, it’ll be fine.” Pete assured him, pressing a kiss to the back of his head and wrapping his arms around him. “You’ll get less anxious about it after a few more drinks, I promise.”

Patrick nodded, looking down in the sink. “Sure.” He said finally, because that was totally what it was about. Not that he was losing control gradually and was about to become a danger to everyone around him. However, maybe he was just adjusting to human blood. It would be fine when the taste of human blood probably became less vivacious; there was no way it could taste _that_ good forever. “Yeah, I guess I just got nervous about it. I killed someone, and I don’t want their blood on my teeth when we’re about to go through all that airport security, right?”

“Yeah, I totally get it.” Pete nodded. “Better to be thorough than caught.”

“Totally.” He agreed. “Do I have to go to breakfast?”

“Yep.”

 

Patrick swallowed the bite of his muffin with dissatisfaction. Yep, human food was still disgusting, and he was still going to be throwing it up later. Luckily, nobody seemed to be noticing as he picked at his meager portion of food.

“Okay, on the plane ride home, you’re all watching My Big Gay Italian Wedding.” Joe stated. “Like, I watched it on the plane, and it was fucking crazy, and I didn’t know what was going on at-- oh my god, _they’re_ here again.”

Pete and Patrick turned around to look. Josh and Tyler were at the breakfast buffet, picking out food. Josh waved to them, grinning wide.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Pete groaned, looking back over at Joe. “They don’t even eat normal food!”

“Let’s just ignore them, nothing’s gonna happen.” Patrick said. “So, what was that about the movie?”

“Okay, so I didn’t know what was going on at all. So at the beginning of the movie this dude has a crazy stalker ex, and-” A plate suddenly plopped down next to them, on an empty placemat.

“Hey guys! Mind if we eat here?” Josh asked.

Pete buried his head in his hands, as everyone else smiled as if they were in pain..

“Sure, just go right ahead!” Pete finally said, lowering his hands and taking a long slurp of water through the straw.

“Thanks, dude.” Josh said, sitting down. Tyler took a seat next to him silently. “Wow, Patrick, sure you’re gonna be able to eat all of that?”

“Hilarious.” Patrick nodded, looking down at his plate of a muffin and bit of scrambled eggs. “I’m just nauseous in the morning, that’s all.” He took a large bite of his muffin, using the most effort possible to keep from retching and not focus on the taste.

“I can see why, if you eat like _this_.” Josh said. “Maybe you’re nauseous because you throw up whenever you eat.”

“Are you implying Patrick has an _eating disorder?_ ” Andy demanded. “What the hell, man?”

“What, so it’s not a big deal when I turn Pete into a vampire, but all of a sudden you get defensive when I give Patrick eating tips?”

“Joshie, now isn’t the best time.” Tyler meekly hissed.

“Someone’s gotta say it eventually!”

“That’s it, I’m going back to the room.” Patrick said, standing swiftly. “I knew we should have ordered to the room.”

“What, from grindr?” Josh called out jokingly as he walked away from the table.

“Too far, Josh.” Tyler glared.

The rest of Fall Out Boy remaining at the table also promptly stood up and left, Pete hurrying after Patrick.

 

“Patrick, are you okay?” Pete asked as soon as they got into the room.

“We’re checking out _now_. Right fucking now.” He answered, shoving the remnants of the belongings left out in his suitcase. “I can’t fucking deal with them anymore! This is bullshit.”

“I can’t deal with them either, but let’s slow down. We don’t need to be at the airport for a while.” Pete said. “We’d be waiting there for hours. I don’t even think Joe and Andy have started packing yet.”

“You were all for leaving quickly this morning because of the dead person thing!”

“Yeah, but not this quick. Just stop for a moment and calm down, babe.”

“I can’t calm down! They literally fucking murdered me basically and they do is keep on taunting me and trying to lead on everyone that I’m a vampire!” Patrick shoved the toothbrush into the suitcase and yanked the zipper of the suitcase. “Tyler isn’t even Tyler anymore! All he does is just lets Josh do whatever the fuck he wants!”

“Because Tyler would be in serious danger if he disobeyed Josh. Remember Jenna?”

“Right.” Patrick nodded mournfully. “I just… I don’t know what to do anymore. Everyone’s dying or becoming a vampire. A year ago, if you had told me this exact situation, I would asked you how much you drank. Brendon’s dead, Tyler’s a vampire, Jenna’s dead, Josh’s a vampire, Sarah’s going batshit crazy, and now we’re both vampires who are in a publicly gay relationship. There’s nobody normal around us.”

Pete sat on the bed, outstretching his arms to offer a hug. Patrick accepted, sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“There’s still plenty of ‘normal’ people, it’s just hard to see when stuff is going shitty. Joe’s ‘normal’. Andy’s ‘normal’. I’m pretty sure our kids are ‘normal’. And we have plenty of friends are family that are ‘normal’. It’s not that bad.”

“But how long will it last? Until one of us or someone else fucks up and accidentally kills or even turns someone we know into a vampire?”

Silence.

“It’s not going to happen.” Pete told him. “We need to be positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go finally!!! Sorry, I've been pretty busy with homework and doing college visits, but I'm doing better now. This chapter was meant to be longer but I decided it wouldn't be that big of a deal to end it where it did. 
> 
> So, it seems like Patrick isn't reacting too well to being a vampire so far, and Josh ain't helping :P let's see if this is just a phase (iTs NoT a PhAsE mOm) or if it's gonna lead to even more! And we get to see what tricks Josh has up his sleeve, too ;)
> 
> also if you care, let me know if you want me to write in some smut soon, cuz I feel like I owe something to you guys for taking longer than usual to update. It could be a lot of fluff if you guys are super ace tho ;)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Dear Gravity, You Held Me Down In This Starless City

“Patrick, you’ve been wearing so many sunglasses.” Andy commented. “What’s up with that?”

“I just don’t want people to see us.” Patrick shrugged, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up a bit more. “I look awful right now.”

“You’re starting to act awfully like Pete.” Joe chuckled.

“Haha, very funny.” Pete said. “Next thing you know, you’ll all be saying Patrick’s a vampire.”

“You’re gonna look suspicious, Patrick.” Joe said. “We’re literally gonna be in an airport.”

“I’m obviously not going to be dressed like this in the airport.” Patrick said. The rays of sunlight beaming through the window shifted slightly toward him, and he inched away his foot from it. They were waiting in the front of the hotel for their bus that would come any minute. “I’ll take the sunglasses off when we get there.”

““Patrick, it isn’t even that bright out. We’re in England, for fuck’s sa- oh, there _they_ are.” Joe sighed.

For probably the millionth time in this fanfiction, Josh and Tyler strutted down the hallway and into the hotel lobby. Their hoods were pulled over their heads as far as they could go, with sunglasses to cover their eyes and toting suitcases along them. Behind them were a few other members of their crew, dressed normally except for one who also had donned a hoodie and sunglasses that seemed to darken his face more than usual.

“See ‘ya guys.” Josh waved to Fall Out Boy. “See you guys soon.”

Tyler also gave a meek wave and smile to them, and they went outside to their bus. Josh and Tyler rushed into it, along with the one suspicious crew member, and Joe sighed.

“Are they starting to turn their crew?” He asked.

“No, maybe he already was one. Who the hell would turn someone in another fucking country?” Pete scoffed. “Why would they be turning people in their crew, anyway? I can’t see any benefits, really.”

Patrick shrugged, observing them board the bus. The guy wearing a hoodie stared at them from the bus window, and there was something about him that was just so familiar. Almost too familiar, but from this distance and through the glare of the sunlight and dimness of his sunglasses, Patrick couldn’t comprehend who it reminded him of.

The hooded guy reached up for his sunglasses, pushing them up. Just as they were the slightest bit up, he was yanked away from the window. The opaque curtains were closed by what looked to be Josh, obscuring him from view.

“Who do you think it was?” Patrick asked, as the bus pulled out into the narrow road.

“Huh?” Andy asked. “Who?”

“Hoodie guy?” Patrick asked. “He looked familiar.”

“He looked like any other dude.” Pete said. “Where the hell is our bus, anyway? We’ve been waiting for twenty minutes. Anyone have the driver’s number?”

 

“You need to be more careful!” Josh hissed at the man in the hoodie. “If they saw you, I don’t even know what would happen! You’re lucky we even got through the hotel without you being recognized!”

“I wasn’t going to take my sunglasses off, I was adjusting them!” Brendon said, throwing his sunglasses down at the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing down the hood of his jacket in the safety of only the artificial light of the bus. “You don’t trust me at all, Josh.”

“You’ve tried to escape at least three times now.” Josh said. “If you want to stay alive, you’re going to have to stop with all these antics. Sarah thinks you’re dead, and it’s only a matter of time before everyone else does, too.”

“Sarah is literally _pregnant_ , and you just ripped me away from her! I have to see her.”

“I’ve been giving you so much more than necessary. Fresh blood, weed, new clothes. I don’t even need you, I could very well do the plan without you.”

“You _couldn’t._ ” Brendon sneered. “You would be too busy running back and forth between the stage and this stupid shit. For what? To prove some silly thing wrong? You’re fucked up.”

“It’s not silly!”

“It’s silly.” Tyler said, flipping through a magazine on the couch. “Brendon should be buying baby socks right now, and he should have played at Reading & Leeds instead of us.”

“I created you both!” Josh scolded. “I know better than you.”

“ _Create_ is a strong word.” Brendon said. “My parents created me when they fucked, not you. You just injected me with this… this fucking _disease._ All so you can build some fucking vampire club and fuck up our lives.”

“It’s not a disease! It’s a _gift._ ” Josh hissed.

“Killing my wife wasn’t much of a gift.” Tyler remarked, flipping the magazine page. “Neither is lying to her beforehand that I was cheating on her. Or locking her in a closet.”

“Nobody cares, Tyler, move on. You’re immortal, you’ll meet plenty more Jennas and realize they’re all the same.”

“Maybe I would heed that advice if you weren’t a vampire for only about five years. The guy that turned you was probably born before Shakespeare.”

Brendon slinked away to get a bowl of cereal. Ever since Brendon had been forced to join what now he would reluctantly call a “coven”, this happened often. Josh would scold Brendon for whatever he was doing wrong, Brendon would bring up Sarah, Tyler would bring up Jenna, and then the validity of Josh’s “wisdom” would come up somewhere in between. The sentence, “it’s a gift!”, was always interspersed in that conversation by an insistent Josh.

“Brendon, you can’t eat cereal anymore!” Josh said, as he saw Brendon pouring it out of the box and into the bowl.

“Fuck you.” He poured milk on top, and shoved it back into the cabinet and fridge of the tour bus. “I’ll eat as much cereal as I damn want.”

“You always throw it up.”

“Like, two times.” Brendon argued, grabbing a spoon. “It was fine one time when you guys weren’t there.”

“That must have been incredibly painful.” Josh said. He snatched the bowl from Brendon, and dumped it into the trash can.

“So was slamming my head against the closet door and tearing into my neck until I was dead for a few days.”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t drink the coffee. I was going to be your sire one way or another.”

“Fuck you.” Brendon said. “Don’t even use the word ‘sire’, it makes you sound like you’re in Twilight. And the word, ‘coven’, too. It’s incredibly cringey.”

“Everyone else uses it, it’s us that writers got the words from.”

“Where’d you get that information from?” Tyler called out. “Your, like, one internet friend from Israel that apparently met Jesus?”

“I know other vampires.” Josh said. “Can we stop talking about this? What’s the setlist for A Complete Diversion?”

“You’re making a complete diversion from the topic at hand.” Brendon said. In the few seconds Josh had been distracted by Tyler, Brendon had snatched the cereal box from out of the cupboard and was shoving handfuls in his mouth. Bits of cereal fell out of his mouth as he spoke, falling onto Josh’s socks. “Are you sure we have to stay in the UK until the show?”

“Stop that!” Josh yet again confiscated the cereal. “I will literally throw this out of the window.”

“But what if they have the same laws as Iceland and moss?” Tyler asked.

“For a damn cereal box?”

“You would be surprised at how weird Europe can be.” Brendon said. “But of course, you probably already know all about it, because you are _totally_ a vampire born in the medieval age of when everyone was still speaking Latin and shitting in fields, so you obviously know everything. Anyways, what the fuck is the plan if we’re staying in England until the show?”

“I’ve got a list of places we can visit at night.”

“No, idiot, what will we do about… _them_?”

“I snuck something into Patrick’s suitcase yesterday.” Josh shrugged. “It’ll work until we get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while! things have been getting busy yet again! but here we are, back at it.
> 
> so? plot twist? or did you guess it? ;) (we love a vampire daddy josh)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. They've Got Us Surrounded, We're In Their Sights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME 2 MONTHS TO UPDATE! Writer's block hit me fucking hard in Nov/Dec. I know where I'm going though with this now, don't worry. Enjoy!

They landed in Boston, and boarded the tour bus. Patrick slung his suitcase onto his bunk.

“Connecticut, here we come!” Pete cheered. “Connecticut is like, the best state.”

“What happened to Chicago?” Patrick asked.

“That’s a city, not a state.” Pete said.

“Connecticut is just like every other New England state and you know it’s true.” Joe called out from the couch. “Who decided to name a town Uncasville? It’s awkward to say.”

“Oh, hush.” Pete said. “You’ll live with it. How long is the ride?”

“2 hours.” Andy walked into the bunks, shoving his suitcase under his and walking out.

As Patrick unzipped his suitcase and looked through his clothes for a clean shirt, Pete approached from behind him and whispered, “Want to get a drink when we get there?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Patrick said back. “I could definitely go for one after that eight hour flight.”

Patrick zipped open his suitcase and begun to unpack his toiletries while Pete kept his arms wrapped around him, tired from the long plane ride. He noticed his toothpaste cap was a bit loose, and as he took it off to screw it back on, a tiny bit of white powder fell out.

“That’s weird.” Patrick said, examining the powder and being careful not to touch it. “How did that get there?”

“Maybe something started leaking while we were in the air.” Pete said, reaching over him to take the case. He looked through it, and took out a small bottle of travel-sized baby powder. “This is probably it.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.” Patrick took the bottle and turned it around, finding a small crack at the bottom. “Yeah, it’s leaking. I was scared for a second it was somehow cocaine!”

“Who the hell would put cocaine in toothpaste?” Pete laughed. “I’ll get you a plastic bag for the baby powder, hold on.”

 

Connecticut was as underwhelming as always. A bit more exciting being that it was the first stop on the tour, but it still had the vibe of being a state founded by stiff Puritans. Pete and Patrick disappeared quicker than you can figure out how to spell Connecticut in 3rd grade, much to everyone else’s dismay since the town would probably have a certain density of fans. However, with the amount of sneaking off they had done lately, it wasn’t the most surprising thing in the world.

Patrick and Pete both decided to snack on some guy who had been screaming at people in the street that they were going to hell. Well, more like Patrick lunged at him the minute he was alone and Pete went along with it.

Pamphlets for some religious organization lay discarded on the pavement, blood dripping onto them as the sun sank low in the sky. The man had been fainted a bit ago, which was convenient since they really didn’t want anyone to hear his screams about the so-called devil attacking him for his sins. Patrick had gone for his neck, while Pete had ripped his shirt and drank from his arm. The red liquid was hungrily depleted from his veins, caressing their throats that had been so thirsty on the flight.

Pete finally ripped himself from the man’s arm, licking the blood off his lips and wiping the remainder on his black sweatshirt sleeve.

“Patrick, now’s a good time to stop. We don’t want to kill him.”

Patrick lingered for a little more, and finally let the man collapse to the ground. “I’m still thirsty.” He said, plasma dribbling down his chin and coating the words on his tongue. There was still a fire in his eyes, a hungerful one that still yearned to consume.

“Still?” Pete asked.

“I still feel like I’m fucking starving.” Patrick clarified. “Don’t you? It wouldn’t be _that_ big of a deal if I finished him off, would it? I’d feel bad about it, but he’s just another one of those annoying dudes that people could really do without.”

“We can’t stay longer. The longer we’re here, the more likely we’ll get caught.” Pete glanced around where they stood, the back of a closed hardware store where the religious man’s car had been parked. “You’ll feel full in a few minutes, and if not, we’ll go out again in the morning. The guys will be wondering where we are.”

“We have our own hotel room, I’m sure they’re having a blast without us.” Patrick pointed out. “Please, come on. I’m _really_ thirsty.”

“You’re _fine._ ” Pete said, wiping a drop of blood off of Patrick’s cheek with his thumb and looking back into his burning eyes. He leant in close to his ear and whispered, with as warm of breath as a vampire could have, “I’m sure you’ll forget all about it if we fuck when we get back.”

Patrick giggled. “Okay, that is something worth trying.”

 

Just as Pete had pushed Patrick onto the bed after some moments of kissing that tasted heavily of blood, there was a knock on their hotel room door.

“Fuck.” Pete sighed. “I’ll go see who it is.”

“What if it’s the police?” Patrick asked.

Right after Patrick finished his question, Joe’s voice called out, “Pete, it’s me and Andy.”

“Don’t worry, they probably haven’t even found that guy bleeding yet, and when they do, they’ll think it’s some crazy guy who wants attention and pin it on an animal.” Pete whispered assuringly to Patrick, and got off the bed to look through the peephole in the door. Sure enough, Joe and Andy stood there in await.

“Patrick, go clean off your face.” Pete mouthed, looking back at him. It would probably be a good idea to not expose Patrick at this very moment, since his lips and teeth were still stained with blood. Patrick nodded, dashing off of the bed and into the bathroom.

Pete unlocked the door and smiled at them. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to make sure you guys got back.” Andy said. “On the news they said someone was just found injured, probably from some wild animal running amock.”

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about, I could totally take on an animal.”

“Yeah, that’s what you say now.” Joe laughed. “Anyways, we were thinking-- Pete, is that blood?”

_Shit._ Pete politely smiled, without looking down at his shirt or reaching up to touch his face. “Yeah.”

“The attack wasn’t you… was it?”

“Do you guys really want to know?”

“Not in particular.” Andy, of course being the pacifist he was, said. “I mean, we get it, you gotta do what you gotta do to live.”

“Mhm. What he said” Joe nodded, biting his lips and trying to avoid at looking at Pete. “Anyways, what we were gonna say was--”

“PETE!” Patrick screamed out from the bathroom. “Where the hell is my fucking toothpaste?”

“Oh, it’s somewhere around here. Just a second!” Pete called to him, and just as he looked back at Joe and Andy, Patrick replied.

“I need my toothpaste!” Patrick said. “Like, right fucking now?”

“Just a sec.” Pete said to Joe and Andy, and then going to search through the numerous belongings that had accumulated on the top of a set of drawers. Bath bomb, lotion, lube, bath bomb, bath bomb… why did they bring so many bath bombs for hotel nights? Pete finally found Patrick’s toothpaste, half-used and still covered in white specks of what was probably remnants of the baby powder, and brought it into the bathroom. “Found your toothpaste.”

“Fucking finally.” Patrick whipped around, taking the toothpaste with urgency and squeezing it onto his toothbrush. Without hesitation, he began scrubbing his teeth hard, making sure to also brush it on his tongue for a few seconds longer than needed. Toothpaste dripped from his mouth, tinted red.

“Everything okay?” Pete asked. “I mean, my toothpaste is right there. You could have used that, I was talking to Joe and Andy.”

“I tried.” Patrick said, with toothpaste in his mouth. He spat it out, and then continued to say, “I tried using yours, but it wasn’t good enough.”

“It’s just toothpaste, ours are practically the same.”

“They’re not.” Patrick sighed. “I just _need_ this toothpaste, you know? Cuz it’s mine and everything. Yours is too… I don’t know. Maybe it’s too minty.”

“Maybe.” Pete shrugged. “Is it really that big of a deal, though? It’s just toothpaste.”

“Totally big deal if I’m brushing blood off of my teeth multiple times a day.” Patrick squeezed more toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“Babe, your teeth already look pearly white.”

“Just one more time, just in case.” Patrick promised. “Go back to Joe and Andy before they invite themselves in and see that the sink water is completely red.”

“Got it.” Pete dropped the subject, going back to where Andy and Joe were, standing in the doorway. They seemed to have listening to whatever they could have heard, and looked at Pete expectantly.

“That’s a long time to be talking about toothpaste.” Joe chuckled. “Patrick’s good with his toothpaste?”

“Yeah.” Pete nodded. “Mine is just too minty.”

“Why does he need to be brushing his teeth this early, anyway?” Andy prodded. “It’s like, 7 PM.”

“You gotta take care of your teeth.” Pete said. “Anyways, what were you about to say before I left?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so apparently they did some show in uniondale ny before connecticut, but like i forgot about that completely so maybe that never happened in this fanfic. Also, I really love how when you search up Andy Hurley's age google says he is 7 months old, it really made me cackle hard.
> 
> Sorry it's not the most action-packed secret-revealing chapter ever, it feels kinda disappointing after 2 months of nothing, but it got me out of my writer's block and I would say that it's vital to the storyline. Next chapter though, shit will go down, I promise you. Next chapter will also focus on the Buffalo concert quite a bit too, because A) I was there so I know how it went and I have videos and notes I wrote right after (like for example, I could feel the fire on stage all the way at my seat which wasn't that close and Andy was right near it so I appreciate him a ton now) and B) I actually know what Buffalo is like so yeehaw. Possibly also TOP's Complete Diversion show and more evil Josh, annoyed Tyler, and homesick Brendon, but maybe the chapter after if it's too long.
> 
> Anyways! Gonna try to write way more often, hopefully one or more chapters in January, etc. I'm starting my stupid graduation required thesis soon for AP Lang and people cry a lot during that, so wish me luck on that stupid shit. We're literally going on a field trip to the library and most people take out 15-25 books for their research, so that's the scale this is on. But if I have another 2 month hiatus, that's why, but I'll try to accomplish as much in class as possible so hopefully most of my writing outside of school is on fanfiction.
> 
> Happy Late Thanksgiving, Chanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Yule, New Years, etc. and hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> (oh also I'm seeing Panic in a few days I can't wait! I'm gonna be a nerd and also take lots of notes and videos on that in case)


	15. Feel The Rush Of Having No Tomorrow

“You’re not allowed to be online, you know?” Tyler said, walking into Brendon’s room. Brendon had taken Josh’s laptop, snatched it out of his room and immediately opened it to start figuring out the password.

“I just want to play Fortnite.” He immediately slammed the laptop shut. “That’s all.”

“Josh doesn’t have any games on that laptop. Bullshit.” Tyler said. “Behave, or we’ll both get in trouble. What were you doing?”

“I told you, man, Fortnite.” Brendon handed the laptop to Tyler begrudgingly, and laid back on his bed. The sheets, although freshly changed, already started to pick up the reek of weed that had attached itself to Brendon’s hair and clothing from the endless amount he seemed to smoke during the past turbulent week.

“I heavily doubt it.” Tyler sat down across from him, legs crossed. “Brendon, what’s up?”

Brendon reached for the backpack that held his weed, but Tyler grabbed it before him and threw it across the room, away from him.

“No weed right now.” Tyler said. “You’ve been smoking it 24/7.”

“Well, now that I’m a fucking vampire thanks to you guys, I’m gonna need all the help I can get, and I’m certainly not receiving any from anyone else.”

“Josh _is_ going to notice how much you’re smoking and take it away.”

“He’s not my fucking parent.” Brendon jumped off of the bed, grabbing the backpack and searching through it. “If you guys take away my weed, I promise you I’ll find some way to start doing meth.”

“Noted. At least don’t smoke it in the room.”

“Right, right. Supervised on the balcony.” Brendon repeated. “I’m just going to roll it in here. You done?”

“No, what were you doing on Josh’s laptop?”

“Since when did you like Josh so much?” Brendon laughed. “Don’t you remember he fucking killed you, man? And me? Oh, and Pete, and Patrick, and your precious Jenna…”

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about it. Trying to make him feel sympathy is like trying to read a book without going to kindergarten.”

“So you just let him do whatever?”

“If I tried to stop him again, he would kill me for good.” Tyler chided. “I think about Jenna every single day, and I feel so guilty even though it’s not my fault, it’s Josh’s. Damn it, it’s not fair. But I still can’t hate him… before he was a vampire, he was such a genuinely great guy.”

“ _Yeah_ , just let him keep on raping you and killing everyone.”

“He isn’t raping me!”

“Oh, Josh, no, not right now!” Brendon mimicked. “Listen, if you don’t want to have sex with him and he makes you, it’s nonconsensual. Therefore, rape.”

“It's not like I can do anything about it.” Tyler hissed, and quickly changed the topic. “Look, dude, if you want to play Fortnite that bad, as long as someone supervises you playing it…”

“I was going to look for pictures of Sarah.” He admitted, pausing his rolling. “To see how she’s doing.”

“Oh.” Tyler gulped. “I’m sure she’s fine, I haven’t heard Josh say anything about her.”

“ _Exactly_ , and if I say anything to him, he’s going to do something.”

“I’m so sorry about Sarah, but right now, there’s nothing we can do about it. She thinks you’re dead, and soon everyone else will think you are, too.”

“It’s not fair. I have to stay stuck in hiding until everyone forgets about me. And you get to continue your music career and perform.”

“Josh tried to allow the same for you, but Pete prevented it and your transformation took so long we thought you had to be dead.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Brendon said. “I’m gonna go smoke this now on the balcony, so come and watch me get high.”

“Wait,” Tyler said. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s not fair for anyone, but there isn’t anything we can do.”

“Wrong.” Brendon held the lighter up and placed the blunt in the crease of his lips. The flame flickered out, igniting and letting smoke waft across the room. “It’s only fair for Josh.”

“Not in the room, Brendon, fuck, outside now! The fire alarms better not go off again.” Tyler shooed him out to the balcony, where the moon shone high in the sky and the stars glimmered across London. Brendon leaned against the wall, taking the blunt out of his mouth between two fingers and exhaling wisps of grey smoke that curled in contrast with the indigo sky.

Brendon watched the city living across the foreground. Skyscrapers shone brightly, the London Eye rotated and twinkled silently, and the buses and cars whirred beneath them. On the ground, he could hear a variety of accents and languages, the whoosh of the Underground arriving at a stop, the swinging of nightclub doors as the first wave of partiers made their way home.

It had so much life, and yet Brendon felt empty of a soul in the midst of it. His corpse felt like an echoing, stretching, lengthy cavern, filled only by the sickening smell of blood.

“Let’s get out of here.” Brendon suddenly said. “Josh isn’t here. We could escape.”

“I’ve thought about it, and while I’m not opposed…” Tyler bit his lip. “It’s impossible to do. We’re famous. It’s going to get out any day now about how your ‘death’ was hidden, and Twenty One Pilots is far too big for me to run away without anyone recognizing me. Oh, and Josh would kill us.”

“What if…” Brendon started, but he took another inhale from his blunt and the sentence disappeared from his tongue. “Nevermind.”

“Just stop thinking about it.” Tyler said. “Face it, we’re stuck with Josh for eternity.”

 

“I’m not kidding, Pete, something is fucked up.” Patrick told him, pacing back and forth between the bunks. “I’m still thirsty. I’ve accidentally killed two times today. Two.”

“I believe you, babe, but we’re about to go into the Keybank Center, we can’t go out again.” Pete said, standing in the doorframe between the bunks and the bathroom. The hand towels in the bathroom were covered in dried, diluted blood from Patrick vigorously washing it off after the two feedings of random pedestrians downtown, one who had been waiting for the railcar and the other who had been leaving a library. The two drinks only satisfied him for a short amount of time until his throat dried and his thoughts gave way to violence yet again.

“I’m going to hurt someone.” Patrick trembled. “I’m _literally_ going to jump off stage and kill a fan.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Pete reached for his shoulders when Patrick’s pacing reached him to stop him, and he rubbed them to comfort him.

“Then why do I keep thinking about it?” Patrick cried, his hands reaching up to his hair to yank it back in a frenzy. Tears collected in the corner of his eyes. “I can’t do it. I can’t do it.”

“You can do it.” Pete whispered. “You’re only thirsty because you can’t stop thinking about it. Once you get on stage, your head will be completely in the music and you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes._ ” Pete insisted. “Come on, let’s get in there.”

It wasn’t fine. Patrick knew in his heart that someone would die tonight.

 

The show began, starting with the openers Everytime I Die and Machine Gun Kelly. The crowd seemed to like them enough for being the opening bands, but the crowd instantly lit up with excitement and screams as Fall Out Boy came out and began playing Disloyal Order of Water Buffalos. The fire from behind Andy and Pete’s guitar went as planned, still as scorching as hell but looking cool. Patrick and Pete obviously gravitated to each other, and it was more than once that Pete was practically playing guitar on Patrick’s hip or Patrick was practically singing into his face. The Buffalo show was just like any other show.

Patrick managed to sing through half the show without any problems, and he was just about to think, _Hey, this isn’t so bad!_ when the thirst hit him like a sudden slap in the face. The constant singing and high notes didn’t help either. As soon as they took a break for the guys in the llama costumes to throw t-shirts into the crowd, Patrick stumbled off stage and tried to focus on anything else but how desperately he wanted to tear into the smooth flesh of a neck.

As the rest of the band guzzled water down in the dressing room, Patrick found himself hitting his fist on the wall and screaming, “Damn it!” while Pete rubbed his back and Andy and Joe stayed back in fear. He shook from his sobs, and he needed blood so bad, so bad, so bad. It was there, thrumming in the bodies of the thousands in the audience, and he couldn’t get it. _He couldn’t get it._ It hurt him like hell to think that selfish thought.

When Patrick’s sobs finally subsided just a bit, he whispered, “I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I told you, Pete, I can’t!”

“What’s going on?” Andy finally quietly asked. “What happened?”

“We’ll discuss it later.” Pete answered, and continued to rub Patrick’s back. “You’re doing great so far babe, you’re halfway through the show.”

Patrick gave out another strangled cry, kicking the wall in frustration. “Damn it, I can’t!”

Nobody really knows what happened in the second after that, but in the next one, Patrick’s fangs were sunk into Joe’s neck and everyone else was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely very dialogue-filled, but if you look to your right you can see Joe isn't having much fun. Sorry it's been a month and usually I update sooner, but life is busy (I'm going to start learning drums soon!! feeling very emo about that) but let's hope I get back to updating 2 to 3 times a month!


End file.
